Jurassic World: The New Raptor
by Bladewolf101
Summary: Jason Graves was rewarded a vacation to Jurassic World after passing his school exams. He thought it would go smooth and okay, Owen was an okay guy, yet the vacation takes a turn but Jason does not know if it's for the good...or the worst. Blue x OC. Rated M for sexual themes later.
1. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Chapter update & Rewrite 20/9/2020: here is the rewritten first chapter everyone. The OC has a different name, is not related to Owen, and...will NOT become an Indoraptor, just a Velocriraptor.**

**Some parts of the story will be in first person, while some in 3rd person but it may stick to first person when Jason becomes a Velociraptor.**

* * *

"I have a splitting headache." I groaned as I began to wake up, my head felt like someone was using a saw and was slowly cutting into it just to torture me with the pain of a headache. I would not mind if someone made a cure for these things, it would save me the pain. That's what happens when you get a hangover after getting drunk at a party.

I rubbed my face tiredly as I threw the bed covers off my body before quickly looking around and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see a girl in bed with me. I really did not want to wake up to find out I had sex with a girl then find out she was pregnant. My Mom would kill me if I got a girl pregnant since I was only 18 years old, not old enough to be a father. I didn't even have that great of luck with girls, never had a girlfriend. I mean, I tried to take that step but I would only get put in the friend zone by the few female friends that I had.

Getting to my feet, though I stumbled a little due to the headache, I picked up some clothes since I was only in my underwear which was okay, didn't want to wake up fully naked because then i'd get worried about what i did while I was drunk.

"Okay, new rule. Never, ever get as drunk as I was last night." I groaned as I entered the bathroom to wash my face, get the sleep out of it, and to get a better wake up call. Once I finished that, I jumped into a shower to wash myself properly then got out about 20 minutes later, got changed into some normal clothing then went back into my bedroom where I sorted out my bed, fixed the crumpled pillows, and made sure nothing was tipped over or destroyed while I was stumbling in drunk off my ass.

Heading downstairs, I went towards the kitchen where the smell of food overwhelmed me. Smells like..eggs...bacon..and sausage, my favourite kind of breakfast in the morning.

Our home was pretty nice and clean, living room was clean and clear so I didn't do anything there when I came home drunk. Then again, the living room is not used that much since I study and my Mom goes off to work. There was a agreed routine between me and my Mom for what we do. Because of this I learned how to clean the walls, windows, and floor in the kitchen. Oh, and I also learned how to cook.

Because of her work, Mom would come home tired and wanting to sleep, so I was the one preparing dinner. I made sure hers was left covered and was something easily reheated should she wake up hungry. After she had her food, she'd go back to sleep while I cleaned up then got back to studying. I would go to school while she gets money for her job and living, kinda simple huh? We currently had over 7 Million in our account.

Yeah, rich as fuck...but no father in the house.

My dad...died 3 years ago. Before that, I was one of those immature, rude teenagers that caused trouble but after Dad died...I matured. i knew he'd want me to step up, be the man of the house like he always told me. that when he's gone, I will have to be the man of the house. I stopped being rude, immature, and a selfish little shit after he died. Yeah i still make mistakes like getting drunk last night, but I wasn't part of some biker gang with lots of tattoos on me.

Walking like a zombie, I entered the kitchen where my mother was cooking breakfast...wait...

MOM was cooking breakfast?

She usually never does that.

She turned and smiled at me. "Morning Jason. Sleep well?" The way she asked made me relax and I leaned against the doorway with one of my usual smirks that one of my uncles say describes me as 'little bastard'. I didn't take it as an insult, I wore that title with pride. Don't ask why, I just do. Clearly my Mom did not know how the party went last night, which was good as she won't ground me.

I need to phone one of my friends and ask if I had sex with any girl at the party, I was that hammered I can't remember the full night, only bits and pieces. It's like that movie The Hangover.

"Yeah." i said as I sat down and Mom placed a plate on the table which had eggs, bacon, and Sausage on it. I licked my lips and was about to dive in like a zombie dives into a human body...when I noticed my Mom smirking at me. "What? Did I do something?"

Mom chuckled and shook her head. "No, son, don't you remember what day it is?"

Frowning, I racked my brain trying to remember what day it is. then...it hit me and I dropped my fork with wide eyes, which made my Mom giggle at me, slapping a hand over her mouth in amusement before she reached into her pocket and pulled out something the shape of a ticket, but not just ANY kind of ticket...

It was a ticket to Jurassic World...

I looked at my amused mother in shock. "Today's the day?!" I said with excitement.

"I did promise you if you did so well in school with your exams." My mother chuckled as she handed me the ticket. Oh yeah, Mom and I made a deal. If I did well in school with schoolwork and my exams then she would buy me a ticket to Jurassic World itself. "Owen will be watching you."

Oh yeah, Mom knew this guy, Owen Grady, years ago and she asked him to watch over me while I am at Jurassic World.

"You do know that i'm 18 right? i can handle myself on an island." i said, trying to reassure her.

"An island filled with dinosaurs that could eat you alive?" My Mom raised an eyebrow. "You do know what happened to Jurassic Park right?"

Yeah, everyone knew of that after Ian Malcolm revealed dinosaurs and Jurassic Park to the public after the event. i watched an old news clipping about that a few years ago.

"And let's not forget the T-Rex in San Diego back in 1997." then there's that, when everyone learned dinosaurs were real and on two islands. Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Jurassic World was on Isla Nublar though. I looked down but nodded and my Mom sighed. "look, Jason, i just want you to be safe there, i already lost your father, i don't want to loose the only thing I have left in this world."

I got up and hugged my Mom. "You won't loose me like we lost dad." We stayed like that, enjoying the family moment. Eventually i let go of my Mom and smirked at her. "Fine, i'll accept the bodgyguard. Owen better be a funny and great guy though instead of some asshole."

My Mom chuckled. "Oh i think you are really gonna like him."

* * *

"Sarah! Been a while." I raised an eyebrow as I watched this Owen guy hug my mother before returning my gaze back to my phone, sending a text message to my friends while giving this Owen guy a few glances. He seemed alright...as long as he gets his hands off my mother. i know she's an adult but I really don't want to see some guy I don't know with his hands on my mother like that.

My personal opinion was this guy is a complete douchebag...but you never judge a book by it's cover.

"Jason, this is Owen. Owen, meet my son, Jason." I heard my Mom say so I walked over as Owen grinned and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, kid, i'm Owen Grady but just call me Owen." He introduced himself. i raised an eyebrow before shaking his hand, deciding that he should be alright if Mom is still friends with him after all these years. "So how old are you?" Wow, that's a question i was not expecting first, this guy just met me and yet he acts like I'm his...I don't know, brother? friend that he's known for years? It was a little amusing at how casual Owen was.

"He's 18, Owen." My Mom answered instead.

"Got it." Owen nodded.

"Okay, you two better get going or you'll miss your flight. Wouldn't want that now, would we?" My Mom asked. i nodded an embraced for the last time for a few weeks anyway. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." I said back.

She kissed my cheek and let go. "Go on, get to your seat and enjoy yourself."

Owen chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, I promise to look after him. He'll be safe with me, you know that."

Mom sighed but nodded and hugged her friend. "Bye Jason." She got into the car and then drove away, leaving me and Owen standing outside the airport.

"Alright...this your stuff?" Owen asked. i nodded and he lifted up the two bags, placing them onto his shoulders. I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled at my reaction. "I was in the Navy, this stuff happened a lot. Helps out with the ladies."

He winked at me before turning to head inside. I shook my head but followed him.

We did the usual check-ups, ticket scans, usual routine for getting onto a plane before eventually we got onto said plane and took our seats. owen did after putting my stuff in the compartment above us where bags/suitcases can be placed in.

"So...what is it you do at Jurassic World?" I asked, wanting to get to at least know what my Mom's friend does.

"Promise not to tell your Mom? I...haven't exactly told her this and she may freak out if I did while taking you there." Owen said and I nodded, wondering what it is he does and didn't tell my mother. "...I train Velociraptors."

"Shut up!" I whispered in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Nope." Owen grinned at my reaction. "Four, living breathing Velociraptors are on that island right now and I train them. Well, trying to at least make them calm enough to eventually be allowed to be seen to the public. Raptors aren't exactly..."

"The showing off kind?" i finished and he shrugged.

"One way to put it. Had a few problems here and there with them." Owen said before looking around then took out his phone. "I shouldn't show you this, but I'm gonna. Since you'll be with me, I'm gonna have you meet the Raptor Squad."

"Wait, seriously?" I asked in shock and excitement.

"Perhaps..." he grinned.

"Hey Owen, don't fuck with me, because I don't like being fucked with." I warned him but the small smirk on my face ruined it.

Owen chuckled before clicking onto something on his phone then handed it to me. "Here they are." The video showed...four baby Raptors? Owen laughed at my expression. "This is classified stuff i'm showing you, Jason. I could get into trouble for letting you see them in person. Besides, save the best kind for last huh? See them as babies in a video...but you'll see them full grown when we get there."

"Do they have names?" I asked as I watched one with a blue stripe running around.

"Yeah. You have Echo, Charlie, Delta, and my girl Blue." Owen said, pointing out each Raptor as he said their names but the way he said the last one and pointed her out showed she was important. "yes, it's because of that blue stripe she's named that."

"You gave them names used for military squad?" I asked with an raised eyebrow. "What's your nickname, Alpha?"

"Well..." Owen trailed off as my eyes widened. "I'm their Alpha."

"you got to be kidding me."

"Am not. Watch and learn."

I watched the video Owen allowed me to watch. One was where Owen pretended to cry and Blue went up and...nuzzled him? Weird, I've heard theories on Velociraptors, they were the most dangerous carnivores of the Cretaceous era next to the T-Rex itself. I've heard that they are pack hunters, use numbers to take down their prey like wolves do. To see what is called the most dangerous creature on Earth nuzzle someone like that...

"I didn't think a dinosaur would comfort someone, especially one as dangerous as a Raptor." I said.

Owen sighed. "I know. I'm not told what's been put into them,don't have that kind of clearance. All I know is they ain't using Frog DNA like Jurassic Park did, don't want females changing to males and causing another incident. If I did that as they are now...they'd see that as a weakness and attack."

"But you are the Alpha, what you say and do goes." I said.

"Not always. like I said, there's been some problems training them." He then nudged my shoulder. "But, their cute aren't they?"

"They are beautiful." I replied. "I really cannot wait to see them...my lips will be sealed."

Owen laughed. "I think we'll get along just fine, Jason..."

* * *

"Where the hell is your car?" I asked once we were off the plane. Owen just grinned and gestured to a parked motorcycle. It was a nice looking ride. "Holy shit."

"All aboard." Owen chuckled as he got on and I got on behind him. He started up the motorcycle before driving off for our destination...

* * *

**That is it for the first rewritten chapter. Jason is not Owen's nephew, Owen is actually a friend of Jason's mother. i was going to have Jason and Owen be childhood friend but decided not to. I had already went halfway through when that idea hit me but seeing what i had...I decided to just leave it and continued with what I've got.**

**Also, anyone watched the new Netflix Jurassic World show? It looks awesome for a first season. I may include it, at least the second season if there will be one but by then I may be far into this story because a lot fo things are on hold due to the Virus. **


	2. Meeting the Raptor Squad

**Answers to reviews:**

**WolveHulk: Thanks**

**Dinokid11: Thank you.**

**Jestalnaker94000: Same here. Haven't gotten a review from you in a while.**

**Jason Chandler: Well, I do have some ideas in mind for design but I will check out the game and see what Raptor designs it has.**

**Edited and updated on 30/9/2020: Here is the rewritten chapter of the rewritten story.**

* * *

"So Owen, what's it like working with Velociraptors?" Jason asked as Owen drove down a road on his bike. Jason holding onto his shoulders and watching the multiple dense trees pass by.

"Well, it's all about mutual respect between me and them." Owen said. "Though they are dangerous and it can make sessions go wrong when they want to eat something or fight with each other. But the Job's fine, I'm not dead yet."

"Don't add yet, you probably jinxed yourself." Jason joked and the two shared a laugh.

"But it's a fun job, despite the low pay wage we get. But this job is worth getting to try and work with four of the most dangerous dinosaurs to ever exist in their time." Owen said as he drove out into a clearing where there was only a wooden bungalow, a trailer parked next to it. "Welcome to where you'll be staying for the next two weeks you're here, Jason. I hope you like it."

"Looks pretty nice." Jason said as he got off the motorcycle and shouldered his backpack that was filled with clothing and such. "You got a nice view of the lake at least."

Owen chuckled. "Yeah, gets better when the Brachiosaurus start their singing. Anyway, let's have a tour and get your stuff in, shall we?"

Jason nodded and so Owen gave him a tour of his place, then told him he'll be sleeping in his trailer where he can unpack. His bungalow didn't come with a spare bed so Jason would have to sleep in the trailer, not that Jason had any issues with that. Owen then left Jason to unpack, saying he needs to get changed before they go to meet the Raptors and see where Owen works.

_**(Jason's POV)**_

The trailer was pretty nice if I do say so myself. I was unpacking my clothes, having just got one of my favourite jackets out when Owen came in and saw I was finished unpacking. "You good?" I nodded. "Come on, let's go get some lunch before we get to the dinosaur sightseeing."

* * *

So after going into the park, where Owen took me to get some lunch which was just a bag of chips with tomato ketchup on them as I love having chips with that on them, Owen drove us up a road, passing trees and soon we came upon an area surrounded by trees, trucks and large centres set up, and in the middle of all of it was a large enclosure in the middle of the area, trees surrounding the area along with a lot of them inside the enclosure and going out.

"Wow, I guess this is where the Raptors are, huh?" I asked as I got off and then so did Owen after turning off his motorcycle.

"Yep!" Owen nodded as he led me towards the enclosure, heading towards the gates and we stopped there, looking around. Owen frowned. "Seems they aren't here." he looked around before gesturing for me to follow him up the stairs and onto the catwalk. Owen walked up to a coloured man. "Hey Barry, where's the girls?"

"Out hunting a pig. They should be back soon." Barry said, a noticeable French accent in his words before he spotted me. "Who's this?"

"This is Jason Graves, he's the son of a old friend of mine. I'm watching him for two weeks ask favour." Owen explained. "Jason meet Barry, he helps me with the girls."

I shook Barry's hand. "Nice to meet you, Barry."

Barry smiled. "You too Jason, so you excited to see the Raptors? The public aren't meant to be seeing them yet and yet you are the first."

"Well...words can't describe how I'm feeling." i chuckled nervously.

Barry clapped my shoulder lightly. "You'll be fine, just don't annoy them or fall in."

"So, what can you tell me about them? Their Paddock, is it big?" I asked, curious on the Raptors living arrangements.

"Their Paddock was small at first, but as they grew older, we had this whole area selected for them. There is a high electric fense securing this whole area to keep them in, they have a lake in there to drink from and they sleep in the forest. Sometimes it's hard to get them here until I call them using this." owen said, ending that last part by taking out a clicker. "Used this a lot in their sessions."

"Cool." I said, amazed. "So what can you tell me about them?"

"They are lethal." Barry said seriously. "They run 40mph, 50 when they're hungry."

"Yeah, so good fucking luck trying to outrun these girls." Owen said. I had to agree with him there. The fastest human speed is just above 27mph, I wouldn't be able to outrun a Raptor if it was chasing after me, especially when hungry. I'd be dinner in under a minute.

We looked down into the Paddock, just waiting. This really felt like a horror movie to me, it is so quiet then all of a sudden the monster leaps out for a jumpscare. I had to comment this aloud. "Do you guys feel like this is one of those movies where it's silent then all of a sudden the monster jumps out of nowhere?"

"I hate those films." Barry shuddered.

Just as he finished, we heard something hit the ground hard and looked to see a pig...at least what was freaking left of it actually before all of a sudden four creatures were upon it ripping it to pieces and eating it.

Owen smirked at me. "And that, Jason, is how it's done. They may act like animals, but they are intelligent creatures, especially as a pack."

"Well, I do remember hearing a theory from that Dr. Grant guy about the Raptors being smarter than even primates...which is kinda weird if you think about it." I said, scratching the back of my head. Theories never got my interest, but hearing one about the intelligence of an animal encountered on two islands, this one and the other one, it made me wonder how smart the Raptors were back in the days of the dinosaurs.

They say dinosaurs like the T-Rex are dumb due to small sized brains that could be the size of a walnut, but in my opinion I think dinosaurs were smart in their own way, people underestimated them. They stated these fact to probably make themselves feel better when they haven't been in the era of Dinosaurs to see how smart they were in the wild.

Then again, humans didn't exist in the age of the Dinosaurs.

"Watch this." Owen said, snapping me from my thoughts and I looked to see the Raptors finishing their meal and licking their chops. I really, _really _don't want to feel those teeth ripping me to pieces. Owen clicked the clicker and-

"Hey!"

...shouted at the Raptors...what kind of moron does that?

It did get the attention of the four carnivores down below who looked up at Owen, however after a few seconds of staring at Owen...their gaze went onto me, since I was closer to Owen and not a familiar face to them Oh God, They're looking at me...

"Owen, They're looking at me." I said, trying to avoid looking them in the eye in case they see that as a challenge.

"I can see that." Owen chuckled.

"I'm being stared at by Velociraptors." I said, now feeling a little more confident to look at them. One took a step forward, she was the one with the blue stripe from the video, I guess this was Blue then. The Beta of the pack as Owen calls her. "So that's Blue, huh?"

"Yep." Owen grinned.

Blue chittered, probably confused about my appearance. She may be both curious on who I am and confused on why I was here and who I was.

"Blue! BLUE!" Owen shouted, getting her attention but she did snarl a little but complied as did her sisters. Owen clicked the clicker a few times and raised his hand. "Good! Now move closer!" They followed the order and scooted closer, soon they were right below us. I am so glad I don't have a fear of heights...because now if I ever looked down I'd be seeing the open jaws of dinosaurs. "Good! Very Good!" Owen lowered his clicker a bit.

"Ok, girls, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Owen said and placed a hand on my shoulder, now bringing their attention back to me, as if I wasn't already in the spotlight. "This is Jason, he'll be staying here for a few weeks so no..." He gave them a warning and threatening point of his finger. "No trying to hurt him, understand?" The Raptors just chirped and stared at me.

I slowly raised my hand and waved at them. Blue snorted and shirked to her sisters, communicating with them in whatever Raptor language is.

"Blue likes you." Owen said with a smile.

"With meat or just bone?" I couldn't help but joke before getting serious. "What makes you think she likes me? Or any of them for that matter? For all they know, I'm a stranger, I could be a threat to the pack."

"They'd show that very quickly and already." Owen explained. "They observe strangers, then decide their place on the food chain." I looked back to the Raptors as Blue finished chirping at them before she looked straight up at me, making eye contact with me, and let out a bark.

Owen clapped my shoulder. "Congratulations Jason, you've just been welcomed by the Beta of the pack, as long as you don't do anything stupid. But you need to be properly introduced to them or else this will never work. I don't want you scared of them, and I don't want them trying to eat you every time you show up."

I nodded, just as serious about this as Owen but I was still feeling nervous yet was doing a lot to not show it since the Raptors could see that as a weakness. "Okay...what do I do then? i can't exactly walk in and let them sniff my hand like you'd do to a dog. They'd chomp me to bits before I took a foot inside."

Owen chuckled a little. "I wasn't suggesting that." He then pointed to one of the Raptors, this one with green scales that had black vertical stripes running down her back. "That's Charlie, she's the youngest of the four." Charlie was distracted, trying to catch a butter fly.

The next one Owen pointed at was the Raptor with brown scales, had dark blue striping as well as having dark blue around her eyes. The most noticeable trait is the scar on the left side of her muzzle. "That's Echo, she's a troublemaker." Echo was busy cleaning her claws.

The next Raptor had a teal color, with no stripes on her back or tail. Charlie looked similar to this one, except Charlie was a darker green with black stripes. "This one's Delta, she's a sweet angel but can be a pain when she cooperates with Echo." Said Raptor was digging at the ground, looking...annoyed.

Owen then pointed to the last one. "And that's Blue, she's the Beta, helps me get her sisters in line." I swear on my life Blue _puffed _her chest out in pride, like when a Gorilla pounds his chest to show his dominance, or a wolf howling to show he's the Alpha of a pack.

"Nice to meet you Blue." i greeted her, getting a squawk in response and a big of her head as if to say 'you too'. I swear I was not seeing things. Could she understand me?

"How about you feed them? I don't think the pig was enough and I don't want them to be hostile towards the staff because of them being hungry, that's paperwork I don't need on my desk again." Owen said.

I widened my eyes and whipped my head to look at Owen, the quickness causing the Raptors staring at me to make inquisitive sounds.

"Sorry, correct me If I'm wrong...but did you just say you want me to feed them?" I asked. Okay, now i'm certain he's pushing it. "Isn't that your job?"

Owen waved me off. "You don't need a job to feed the girls, Jason. Even a tourist could do it." he grabbed a bucket and handed it to me. I looked inside to see a family of dead rats inside.

A bark caught my attention and I looked to see Echo, Charlie, and Delta jumping, calling for me to toss them the rats. Blue remained still, staring at me patiently.

"Hey!" Owen snapped, clicking the clicker which made the Raptors stop and look at him. "Keep it up you three and he won't give you any." The three continued barking, growling, and chirping up at me.

Blue suddenly whirled on them and gave a commanding screech that made them stop and back down, lowering their heads with whimpers. Seems Blue got annoyed at them so she decided to set things straight. Blue growled something and the girls returned to their usual spots in line.

"Well that was something..." I said with wide eyes at seeing such a display. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward while grabbing a rat and pulling it out of the bucket. Okay, uh...Charlie here you go girl!" I tossed her the rat and she jumped up, catching it in her mouth and landing with grace while chewing and licking her chops.

"Okay...Echo, your turn!" I tossed Echo a rat and it landed in her waiting mouth.

Next was Delta. "Okay, Delta here's a prize for not making such a mess!" I tossed her the rat and Delta caught it swiftly.

Now for the last one. "Blue..." She stared at me patiently, her eyes going from the rat to my own. "This one's yours, girl." Before I tossed it, my eyes locked with hers and hers with mine, both of us staring into each other's eyes.

I saw many things, I saw intelligence in those eyes, maybe not the kind of intelligence to take over the world like Skynet, but there was an intelligence that made her a deadly predator. She understood that to get the food, she must be patient, must be nice, And...holy shit is that a toothy smile she had?!

Shaking my head, I tossed her the rat and like Delta, Blue caught it easily without jumping or moving from her spot. She swallowed and licked her chops before looking up at me, chittering again in...what i think is a thank you.

"You're...welcome." i said, still unsure of this. A thought came to me and I blushed. "Hey Owen, if they're all girls...how do they handle the heat season? You know, when females want..."

"Oh that..." Owen rubbed the back of his head. "They...do by themselves...know what i mean."

I blushed and quickly shook those thoughts away before they could become images in my mind. I really did not need to think about that. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard slow claps and me and Owen turned to see a man standing there.

"Wow...so the kid boned with them that easily, huh?" He laughed as he walked over. Judging from Owen's expression, he did not like him that much. "Got a potential trainer here, huh? Better catch him before he runs away, huh?" he patted Owen on the shoulder in a joking fashion but Owen looked like he wasn't joking.

"Yeah, he's pretty good." Owen said, crossing his arms. "What is it you want, Hoskins?"

"You know what I want." This guy, Hoskins, said with a smirk and knowing look at Owen. "Field test."

"Oh jeez..." Owen rolled his eyes, and I had to agree with him there. Now I know what kind of man Hoskins is, he's the kind that thinks a dangerous, deadly animal such as a Raptor can be used for the army. I hated those guys who think animals, certain dangerous ones, can be used to do the military's work.

"Answer hasn't changed." Owen said coldly and took the bucket, motioning for me to follow him, I waved at Blue before following Owen, Hoskins following us.

"Hey, I just saw them easily accept a stranger feeding them. That can work with the military, Think of what this could change! Besides, you saw how your uh...Beta was it? How she ordered her sisters to follow your kid's control? We could use her to lead them right into the enemy's base and tear them to pieces before they even know it."

Alright time to give this guy a reality lesson with a powerful weapon...words.

"And you actually think that is gonna work?" Hoskins looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "You think Dogs were easily tamed? hell no, their ancestors went wild for many years before eventually they became Man's best friend, and what is below us is a species that's trust is based on primitive instincts, such as the following of an Alpha, like wolves. But even an Alpha of it's pack has a hard time controlling the others, some rebel, some challenge for the right to be Alpha. With animals such as Raptors, Wolves, Lions...it's all about respect."

"What happens when they get out of control? What happen when they decide to have enough of being someone's pets?" I asked. "What happens when they learn humans are their food source? What about when they figure out their place on the food chain? That is not something the military would want, because the Raptors will turn on them."

Owen was grinning while Hoskins just shrugged. "Good day to you both." he turned and walked away, yet this bad feeling I had in my gut when he showed up...it didn't leave me at all.

"Nice speech." Owen said, raising his hand and I gave him a high five. Come on, time to start showing you the rest of Jurassic World, let you see the infamous Rexy herself."

I nodded and followed him, unaware I was being watched by a certain Raptor...

* * *

Dr. Henry Wu sat in his lab, looking through a microscope where he carefully placed a small glass containing human tissue, a second one holding Raptor tissue. WU had been working or organic material for some time now, working on how to mold them together and see if he could get a transformation beyond anything ever done ebfore in human science.

And his two choices were human and Velociraptor. He wanted to know what a Raptor with a human brain would be like, it would be smarter than any Raptor before it, smarter than the ones who could open doors in the first park.

He chose other samples over human but the mixture of them with Raptor DNA failed so human DNA was his last resort. If this did not work then he would give up on this.

SO he began the mixing and watched through the telescope and his eyes went wide...when the cells were accepted and changed instead of destroying each other. Of course Wu had to try and mess around with the human DNA structure in order for this to happen, but when he did so with the other samples they did not get accepted.

One small string of human DNA existed inside the Raptor DNA organism!

He did it!

Wu carefully placed the sample in a vial, now he can begin working on the serum...

His pone went off and he answered it. _"Hoskins here, did it work."_

"It did, but I need a candidate to test the serum on. I'll have it ready in a few hours."

_"I think i have just the one for you..."_

* * *

**And there is the rewritten chapter folks, I hope you all enjoyed it and Jason's interaction with the Raptors.**


	3. The Transformation

**This is the rewritten chapter of Jurassic World: The New Raptor. Done on 1/10/2020/**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Dr. Wu shouted at Hoskins, standing up from his seat and glaring at the man before him, but Hoskins remained unfazed at the doctor's outburst as he had expected this kind of reaction over his idea, but it will work.

"As a heart attack." Hoskins said coldly. "We spent years doing research on this serum and it works, now we have a chance to test it out as a prototype and if it works we can make more. To have it work, we need a human being to be our guinea pig."

"But a child?! You want me to put all our hopes of this working onto a child who met the Raptors for no longer than 15 minuted?!" Wu demanded to know.

Hoskins smirked. "You didn't see the kid, Wu. What i saw...this kid is special. He befriended Grady;s Raptors in very quick time, I've never seen those Raptors accept anyone as quick as they did this kid. He's the perfect candidate for this. If everything goes smoothly, we'll be thanked for creating this serum. You may get full funding of researches all around the world, who knows? But this...this is the future."

Wu gritted his teeth. "We have no idea of what the side effects will be, Hoskins. Yes we want to test it out, but why not use it over someone who's at death's door? Why not someone who's life is ending? Why this boy who has so much to live for?"

"Wu, this is the future of science and warfare. If you attempted it on someone old or dying, what if it doesn't work because of that? What is the serum requires a healthy, young, strong candidate in order to work?" Hoskins pointed out with a sigh, getting fed up with this argument.

"Still, what about Grady, Mr. Masrani, and everyone else? What would they say if we just suddenly created a Velociraptor without authorization just at the same time a boy goes missing?" Wu asked.

"My boys and I will handle that." Hoskins waved him off with a smile before turning and walked towards the lab door. "The boy will be brought to you tonight while he's sleeping, my men will capture him and bring him here."

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

So after that interesting meeting with the Velociraptors, Owen took me into the park to see the other exhibits. First he took me to see the Mosasaurus show, where I watched as the giant marine predator burst out of the water, clamp it's jaws on the hanging dead body of a shark and bring it back down while splashing all of us who were watching. I laughed and clapped as we got a look at the beauty predator in her habitat and eating the rest of the shark.

After that, there was an announcement over the next T-Rex feeding and Owen quickly took me there, claiming I will not want to miss Rexy herself in action. So we went into what is called the T-Rex Kingdom, where we could view the Rex's Paddock from inside a log. The place was big, filled with trees which was probably something the Rex likes to have, dense trees to hide herself from prey and spook everyone when she comes out.

A goat was sent out before a flare was dropped in and then we all saw the big girl herself come out to feat upon her meal and I cheered with everyone else when we heard her let out her loud roar. Had to admit, Rexy was one beautiful creature.

After that, we went to get something to eat, then Owen took me to see the Brachiosaurus Paddock, then the Baronyx, a herd of Herbivores while in something called a Gyrosphere.

It was a pretty fun day.

Now me and Owen had gotten back, night was coming and I was pretty tired.

"Wow...that was amazing. Seeing all those dinosaurs in action." I laughed.

Owen chuckled. "Yeah, it sure was. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Jason. You were pretty excited to see the T-Rex herself."

I nodded with a smile. "Well, the T-Rex was always one of my favourite dinosaurs to read about when I was a kid, and those animated movies an such they made involving them didn't help matters like The Land Before Time series. You know, that whole thing with Hoskins and the Raptors, that could very well be a great plot for a dinosaur movie."

"Really?" Owen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, guy like you, four deadly creatures that are not tamed, a military man trying to weaponize them, sounds like something out of a movie." I said. "If I was making it, I'd call it Jurassic World. Not exactly original, but it works."

Owen hummed and nodded. "Does sound good. now you go get changed and get ready for bed, I'm gonna hit the hay myself."

"Okay, goodnight Owen." i said, heading towards the trailer.

"Night Jason." Owen said before going into his bungalow and shutting the door behind him.

I got into the trailer and could not be bothered putting my pyjamas on so I just took my shoes off and fell onto the bed with a tired huff.

I was out in seconds...

But not for long...

I heard something outside and it caused me to stir and sit up. I frowned and looked out the window but saw nothing so I shrugged and laid down to go to sleep, when I heard footsteps moving about. Okay now I'm worried...

I got up and had just opened the trailer door when something grabbed me and covered my head with a black bag. "I got him!" I heard a man whisper quietly but I landed a punch into his crotch area, causing him to wheeze and whimper as he fell down and I ripped the bag off just as I got tackle b two other men. They covere dmy mouth so I couldn't yell for Owen.

"Hurry up and knock him out or something!" One of the man quietly yelled. I brought my knee up and got him in the dick as well, causing him to go wide eyed and fall pver like a frozen statue. I then punched the other guy in the face.

I took lessons on fighting, plus having to deal with idiots in High School caused me to start fighting back. I got to my feet and stood over them when something hard hit the back of my head and everything began going black but not before I heard...

"Why do you have a baseball bat?"

"Just in case of this."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Wu and Hoskins were in the room that dinosaurs were taken to have injuries treated or surgery done on them. Hoskins was watching Wu pace like a mad man.

"Would you relax?" Hoskins said in a frustrated tone.

Wu stopped and glared at him. "What if your men are caught? We can loose our JOBS for this!"

Before Hoskins could say anything, his men came in dragging Jason in. "Good, you got him." Hoskins said before noticing one of his men holding his crotch. "What happened to you?"

"He got me and Alex in the nuts." He grunted. "Fuck, the kid's got some skill in him."

"Alright, you lads go get yourselves cleaned up and get yourselves a drink. You've earned it for bringing him to us." Hoskins said and his men left. Hoskins looked to see Wu checking on Jason's pulse. "He isn't dead."

Wu glared up at him. "He was knocked out. I want to make sure he won't have a fatal concussion or else we'll have a big problem when the serum is injected into him." Jason was then placed on a hospital bed and wheeled into a lab. Hoskins shut the door once Wu entered and they walked over to the table. "What's his name?"

"Jason." Hoskins said, remembering Owen calling him that.

Wu nodded as he jotted down notes on a notepad as three other scientists were placing equipment onto Jason, ones that will monitor his vitals, heartbeat, and alert them should anything go wrong with this.

"How will this work? What's with the morphine and the painkillers?" Hoskins asked, noticing the morphine and painkillers off to the side.

"The turning process will be...painful. I have these standing by to ease it a little for him. It won't kill him though, but he won't be in too much pain." Wu explained before he took the vial with the serum inside it and used a needle to fill it up. Once that was done, he walked over to Jason's body and cleaned a part of his right arm, looking for a vein to inject this into his bloodstream where the serum will do the rest.

Wu sent his fellow scientists away, not afraid they'll speak about this as they have been paid a lot to ensure their silence. Once they were gone, Hoskins and Wu glanced at one another before Wu gently pressed the needle onto a vein...then began the injection.

Once it was done, Wu placed the needle down and they watched, Wu glancing at Jason's vitals sometimes.

"Now what?" Hoskins grunted impatiently.

"Noe we wait..."

An hour passed, and Wu had Jason placed into another room where Wu and Hoskins watched him through a glass window. Hoskins was pacing back and fourth, imptient with the waiting...when it happened.

Jason's body started thrashinga round in his sleep but Wu had anticipated this and had him restrained tightly so he wouldn't hurt himself or fall off. Sweat covered Jason's body as his heartbeat sped up faster, all of his vitals going crazy.

"What's happening?!" Hoskins demanded.

"He's going into shock, the serum is beginning it's work." Wu said as Jason soon stopped thrashing about and they entered, walking over.

"Jesus Christ!" Hoskins yelled when a piece of Jason's skin fell off his arm to reveal...grey scales? Slowly, more small pieces of human skin peeled off to reveal more grey scales. "It worked...it works!"

Wu ignored Hoskins and checked Jason's vital, glancing back to see the transformation still underway. His body twitched and turned as his bone structure and body shape changed before their eyes, his head reshaped into that of a Raptor's. His skin fell off even more, claws came out of his fingertips to which the skin there fell away and revealed the arms of a raptor.

Wu and Hoskins went wide eyed in awe as minutes passed and soon enough, it was not a human boy laying there...it was a Velociraptor.

"It worked." Wu breathed as he checked on Jason's vitals, his heartbeat was calming down now but was a little accelerated giving the transformation, pulse rate was stabilising. "He's fine, everything's fine. His body accepted the serum. It worked."

"Yes!" Hoskins exclaimed in excitement before heading for the door. "Tomorrow do an intelligence test with him, see if he still has control over his body and his mind in effect."

Wu stared at Jason's body as Hoskins left. "What have I done...?"

* * *

**I hope you all liked this rewritten chapter, tried to make it as gut wrenching as I possibly could for you all. **


	4. The Test

**This is the rewritten chapter of Jurassic World: The New Raptor. Done on 1/10/2020/**

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

Pain...

That was the only thing registering in me as I began to wake up. It felt worse than waking up with a hangover. My head hurt like hell and my lungs were desperately trying to get in oxygen, which caused me to wheeze painfully.

I opened my eyes and stared at an unknown ceiling that definitely did not belong in a trailer. Slowly, I began to remember. Some guys in black attacked me...one knocked me out with a...a..baseball bat! yes, a baseball bat! Then...that was it.

How long have I been out?

Every limb was asleep, I couldn't feel them. what the fuck happened to me that reduced me to this state? Even when I was sleeping I felt a sudden rush of pain in my sleep...

When I was sure I had gained enough energy, I began to slowly lift my head up and took a look around. The room was quite simple: White ceiling, a big mirror like one of those interrogation rooms in police movies, and...the fuck? A table with a piece of paper and...a bucket with black paint?

I gave a confused blink and slowly tried to get up, however when I got onto my legs I fell back down hard. Confused, I did this multiple times and just got the same results. Why can't I stand up?! I instinctively tapped my claws and-

Wait...claws?"

Slowly I looked down, my eyes going wide and breathing going eratic when I saw it was a human hand and arms I was looking at...but grey scales with sharp claws. Three sharp claws instead of five like a normal human's! Panicking, I looked over my entire body...

IT WASN'T HUMAN!

My entire body...was the shape of a Velociraptor's, with a blood red stripe going down my back!

_'NO! NO! NO! NO! Please let this be some nightmare I'm gonna wake up from! Please God!' _I thought in panic. What the fuck did those guys do to me?! My mouth felt weird, I could feel the sharp teeth with my...tongue. My vision was a lot better than it was when I was human. and my smell helped me understand what dangers lurked about.

I had a tail that moved on it's on, probably because of my nervousness and panic.

I suddenly heard a screech and whirled around...

_"Welcome, Jason. I am very grateful for your participation in this little experiment. I understand you are confused and panicking to what has been done to you." _NO SHIT SHERLOCK! The voice must've came through an intercom but I couldn't see the owner, probably hiding behind that big mirror.

**"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" **I yelled, but it came out as a hiss instead. I heard the man hum then the sound of a pen against paper. Was it...writing this down like I'm some lab rat?

"_It seems you do not have the ability to speak as normal as humans do and instead sound like a Raptor. But no matter, we have more resources to understand you. Please, approach the table for testing._" It was bad enough they turned me into...into...THIS! But now they think I'm some goddamn lab rat?!

**"What if I don't?" **I growled.

The intercom was silent for a few seconds before the voice spoke again. "_I assume you are wondering what happens if you don't comply? If you fail to comply...then we;ll have to make you more...cooperative." _Like what, beating me to a pulp? I did not like this but I did comply and walked towards the table slowly. _"First response positive...Jason, could you pick up the black pain and use it to write your name?"_

**"JASON" **It was hard to do so with just three fingers...claws...whatever, but I did write out my name in the black paint.

_"Perfect. Now, let's see if your human mind is still in effect. What's 2x2?"_

Give me a fucking break. I used the pain to write **"4." **

_"Hmm, seems you are still yourself, Jason. A human transformed into a Velociraptor but still keeps his mind, intelligence, and everything else about him...just doesn't look like a normal human being. Now, you must be hungry."_

I actually was. My attention went to the wall when a small hatch opened up and a rabbit was shoved into the same room with me. It looked at me with wonder in it's eyes and approached me, most likely not knowing the threat a Raptor possesses considering rabbits aren't hunted by them in this age. My stomach growled hungrily and I knew I had to do something...but I can't just eat an animal like an...animal...

I lowered my body to appear non-threatening, and the rabbit came towards me...that was it's mistake. I pounced on the small animal, clamped my jaws on it's head and twisted it's neck before it could make a sound, I didn't want to hear it's frightened squeaks as I...killed it.

The regret was quickly replaced bu the urge to eat and I couldn't stop myself from feasting on the rabbit's flesh, ripping out chunk after chunk and eating it like a starved lion. I felt disgust and horror inside me...

But by God did this thing taste so delicious...

* * *

Back at Owen's bungalow, Owen began waking up and the Velociraptor trainer yawned before getting out of bed, threw on some clothes before going outside and walked towards the trailer to wake Jason.

"Hey Jason, you awake?" Owen asked, entering the trailer but frowned when he saw no sign of his charge and looked around the area before calling Barry's phone.

_"Owen?" _Barry answered

"Hey, Barry, are you at the Paddock?" Owen asked as he could hear the Velociraptors screeching on the other end, probably play fighting again or Echo was causing trouble.

_"Yeah, the girls were a bit restless. What's up?"_

"Is Jason there with you?" Owen asked.

_"No, why is he not there?"_

"No, he's nowhere around and I'm afraid he might have gotten lost." Owen said in concern for the boy. Owen did promise Sarah he'll watch over Jason and keep him in his sight, now he was missing. She was going to kill him!

_"I'm sure he's fine, Owen." _Barry said in a reassuring tone. _"He's probably went looking around at the other dinosaurs. If he doesn't come back tonight, we'll go look for him."_

Owen sighed. "Okay." With that, Owen hung up and sighed again. '_Be careful, Jason.'_

* * *

**_Jason's POV_**

I finished my meal and cleaned my caws and muzzle just as the intercom came to life again. _"I hope you enjoyed the meal, Jason. It seems our time is over." _

A door slides open and two guards with rifles entered as I looked at them. They pointed their weapons at me and before I could do anything they shot something at me that did not hurt. I looked down to see a red dart sticking out of my leg, another was fired into my neck and I felt my eyes beginning to close.

It took only 30 seconds for me to black out.

* * *

Wu stood in his lab room with Hoskins, both watching Jason sleeping after the guards tranquillized him. "I think it's time for one final test to up the research." He looked at Wu. "Interaction."

Wu's eyes widened. "You want to RELEASE him?! Are you serious?!"

Hoskins shrugged."The serum turns us into those beasts with her human minds intact, think of the data we could get by having him in the Raptor Paddock with the other four Raptors."

"And tell me, Einstein, how do we get him there without tripping over our lies on making a new dinosaur without letting anyone know about it?" Wu demanded to know.

Hoskins grinned. "I'll handle that, like I said. The papers are ready, we can have it look like Jason here escaped the lab, I'll call Owen and let him know I'm taking this one. His love for Raptors will make him refuse to allow it into my hands and he'll capture it and take it into the Paddock with the other four."

Wu sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Very well. This better work, Hoskins, or else it's our heads." Human experimentation was illegal and the worst case sentence was the death sentence by either the electric chair or shot to death.

* * *

**_Jason's POV_**

I slowly began to wake up and opened my eyes to see I was still in the same room. I took a scan of my surroundings and saw a door opened at the end of the room, allowing in...daylight? What the hell? I didn't care! Escape was right before my eyes!

getting to my feet, and ignoring the slight numbness of my leg, I ran for the exit and soon found myself outside. I closed my eyes to take in the smell of fresh air and feeling the sun on my sk-scales. I'll need to get used to this. I saw a jungle and sprinted for it, I HAD to get away from that godforsaken place.

The sun was shining in the sky with clear blue skies as I run across the grassy ground and into the jungle. I was ducking and dodging tree trunks and branches, jumping or running through small rivers as I ran as far away as I can from that prison.

I soon came across a small lake and walked towards it, looking down into my reflection and stared at the creature staring back at me. I looked like a normal Raptor, but with a blood red stripe that starts around my eyelids, similar to...Blue's. Yet despite looking different, my eyes remained the same colour as they where when I was human.

The thought of my mother came to my mind and slowly I began to tear up, falling onto my side as I let out a loud suffering shriek and cried for this nightmare to end...

* * *

**I hope you all loved this rewritten chapter, tried to make it as realistic as possible. I mean, how a human would react to being a Raptor, killing an animal, and the reality of everything hitting them in one.**


	5. The Chase

**This is the rewritten chapter of Jurassic World: The New Raptor. Done on 1/10/2020/**

* * *

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?!"_

Owen winced and held the phone away from his ear at Sarah's enraged shout, the shout was able to get the Raptors attention and they looked up curiously at Owen.

_"You had _ONE _job, Owen. _ONE _job and that was to watch my son." _Sarah said, crying on the other end.

"I will find him, Sarah." Owen vowed firmly. "I promise."

_"You better or else I will be coming to that island." _Sarah threatened and Owen nodded even though she couldn't see it before she hung up and Owen rubbed his face with a sigh before he punched the bars, which snapped the Raptors attention to him before he walked off, ignoring them.

* * *

Blue knew something was wrong with her Alpha, she had never seen him this aggressive before, even when they misbehaved he was never as angry and aggressive as he was just now such as punching the bars. She was sure she heard another female voice say..."Jason". Was it about the human boy who visited with her Alpha yesterday? Blue was wondering where he was.

Blue watched her Alpha walk away and so the Beta turned and walked back to where her sisters were, Delta being the first to greet her. **"Blue, what's the matter?"**

**"Something is wrong with Alpha. He was...way more aggressive today than he ever has been." **Blue explained as she walked over to the lake and took a drink, her sisters watching her. **"I think it has something to do with that human boy we saw yesterday. Alpha was talking on his...cellphone device, and I heard the boy's name."**

**"Why should we care about those _monkeys_?" **Echo asked with a huff. **"Sure that kid gave us treats yesterday but that was it. All humans do is gawk at us and think of us as dumb, dangerous animals."**

Before Blue could retort to her sister, that is when they heard it.

The screech of another one of them, one filled with pain and suffering.

**"Impossible..." **Delta whispered.

Blue's attention was on the sky, that shriek came from the outside. far away in the distance, but they were able to hear it. **"How can there be another of us?"**

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

After several minutes of crying, my stomach made it's desires known and I groaned before I got to my feet and just started walking about looking for food to hunt and eat. I didn't want to be like a monster...but I had to. I just...I don't know what to do!

After walking through the jungle for a minute or two, I soon spotted a squirrel in front of me. Something suddenly overcame me and I lunged at the squirrel with amazing speed and a screech, snatching the small animal up and quickly chewing and crunching it between my teeth. Once it hit me what I had done, I dropped the body and backed up in horror! I..I acted like a monster again, mercilessly taking another life. I know I'm a carnivore, but I'm still a human! Not a merciless, killing machine

My stomach rumbled again and I sighed. _**"Might as well get used to the new eating habits." **_I thought with distaste and disgust at myself before tossing the disgust aside and began feasting on the squirrel. It was actually... very good. Tastier than the rabbit I had. So good that I chewed and feasted faster like a starved animal, which I was.

It wasn't enough to fill my stomach but it was still food. I laid against a tree trunk and internally sighed to myself as I thought over what to do.

**"I can't go to the park, I'll be shot down as soon as I'm seen or near civilians, and they'll run away from me. Face it, Jason, you aren't human anymore and I doubt the bastards who did this to me have a cure if I'm the first test subject. They'll have likely took another person if I died in the experiment." **I said aloud to myself. My thoughts turned to how I can tell Owen about what's happened to me.

**"To humans I'll be speaking Raptor, but if I write in the dirt with my claw...perhaps I can tell Owen what's happened to me." **I said with a nod to myself before standing up as my stomach growled, causing me to turn and glare at it. **"Yes, I know you're hungry, stop reminding me!"**

I walked away from where I was sitting, hoping to find more food somewhere nearby. Soon I ended up at the edge if the treeline and saw a large valley before me.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped a little. "**Wow...this is amazing!" **i said before hearing rumbling and crouched down in case it's humans before seeing a herd of Gallimimus running by. This must be the Gallimimus valley. The herbivore dinosaurs made a U turn and began coming towards me. **"Now or never, I guess."**

I crouched behind a hill and waited until they were running past, eyeing each one. I waited until the last one was beginning to run by before leaping out with a roar and tackled the Gallimimus onto the ground but the herbivore got to it's feet quickly and began running from me with me in pursuit behind me. I don't know what was pushing me to go like this, perhaps my Velociraptor instincts were helping me and influencing me more to help me catch my food.

I kept running until I was running next to my prey, noticing it was slowing down and leaped at it's digging my two sickle claws into it's side while latching my jaws onto it's neck, causing it to screech in pain as it fell to the ground but my grip never faltered as I tightened it before snapping the neck, killing the dinosaur immediately.

_**"What the hell happened there? It's like...I knew what to do. It must've been my instincts." **_I thought to myself before I began feasting on the Gallimimus. I don't take pleasure in this...but GOD this animal tastes so delicious! **"It tastes like chicken." **I said with a mouthful of raw meat.

As much as I wanted to continue eating, my throat was dry and I needed water. Swallowing another piece of meat, I looked around before spotting a nearby river stream and walked over, immediately opening my jaws and putting them in the water, drinking from it. I sighed in bliss now that my hunger was sated and so was my thirst.

Once that was done, I turned and decided to go back to the jungle, ending up next to the tree where I killed the squirrel. I laid down and curled up, resting my head on the dirt ground before closing my eyes for some sleep.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Back at Wu's lab, he was looking at a monitor that showed a red dot in the Gallimimus valley. He sighed before he called Hoskins

"The tracker's activated, do your part."

* * *

Owen sighed as he sat down on one of the steps outside the Raptor Paddock, his thoughts on where Jason could be, worry inside his stomach, hoping the boy was fine. Suddenly Owen's phone began ringing and he took it out before answering. "Hello?"

_"Mr. Grady!" _It was Claire, a person Owen knew.

"Claire, I told you, it's just Owen." Owen said in his usual teasing and suggestive voice when he speaks with Claire.

_"Owen now is not the time!"_

Owen frowned at how panicked and serious she sounded so he spoke seriously this time. "What's happened?"

_"There's a dinosaur loose...It's a Velociraptor." _Claire revealed, causing Owen's eyes to widen.

"That's impossible! My girls are in their paddock."

_"This isn't one of yours, Owen. Get to the Control Room, and hurry!" _Claire said before hanging up.

Owen looked up at Barry. "You mind keeping an eye on things here?" Owen asked, causing Barry to shake his head. "Thanks." Owen got down off the steps, got onto his bike and drove off for the Control Room.

_**Control Room**_

The elevator doors opened and allowed Owen to walk into the Control Room which was abuzz with chaos. Claire turned and saw him. "Thank god you're here!"

"Where is it?" Owen said, looking at the large screen before it zoomed in on the Gallimimus Valley, a red dot beeping.

"In the Gallimimus Valley. It moved around for a bit before laying in the jungle and hasn't moved since then." Claire explained before pressing an button which brought up camera footage. "This is what we caught..."

Owen watched as the Gallimimus ran across the field z passing a hill when suddenly a black scaled Velociraptor jumped out and tackled a Gallimimus to the ground but the herbivore got up and ran with the Raptor on it's heels. It took the Herbivore down and ripped out it's throat before feasting on it's prey.

Owen noticed how this was looked maybe an inch taller than Blue, had a blood red stripe going down from it's eyes to the base of it's tail like Blue's stripe does.

The camera showed the new Velociraptor take a drink at a nearby stream before heading back into then jungle where the red dot had stopped.

"It's probably sleeping that's probably why it hasn't moved." Owen stated, watching the dot closely.

"We need to capture it before it decides to go for the Park." Claire said in a panicked tone. Nobody wanted a repeat of the first Jurassic Park incident but caused by a loose Velociraptor.

"We'll find it, Claire." Owen said reassuringly yet there was worry in his words. Jasonw as out there, a Velociraptor was loose. What if...No! Owen will not think of that, he was positive Jason was alive.

Someone began clapping and the two turned to see a grinning Hoskins entering the room. "My God!" Hoskins laughed as Owen glared at him. "That is such a beautiful creature." He pointed at the frozen image of the Velociraptor. "Fast, smart, used it's environment to hide, and didn't stop it's hunt. I think I've just found the perfect military weapon, Owen. Your girls won't be needed by me now."

Owen glared and got in Hoskins' face. "You are not turning ANY Velociraptor on this island into a weapon, How many times do I have to tell you, NO Raptor can be tamed."

"Well what are you gonna do to stop me?" Hoskins challenged, still smirking. Everything was going to plan. "From what Wu told me after it escaped..this one is a boy."

"Simple, I'll catch it myself." Owen States firmly, yet filed the note of it's gender away for later.

Claire looked at him. "Are you crazy?! You saw how dangerous this thing is. And how exactly can you capture it without getting mauled?"

"The only thing I know that could track this Raptor.. is another Raptor." Hoskins said with a smirk.

Claire looked at him in disbelief. "You want to release MORE Raptors when one is already out there?!"

"My men won't be able to get close enough before it smells us and bolts. Owen's Raptors will be able to take it down." Hoskins said, staring Owen down.

Owen glared before pointing at him. "This is the ONLY time I'm letting them out. And if we do this, we do it _MY _way. Once my girls catch it, I'll have them all tranqulized then moved into the Velociraptor paddock, including the new one."

With that, Owen left to go tell Barry the plan.

* * *

_**Blue's POV**_

I began waking up after being hit by one of the humans pointy needles, a sedative or tranquilizer I think they call them. When I fully woke up, I couldn't move my head and saw my body was trapped and my head trapped in a metal device. My sisters were also the same as they growled.

I soon saw Alpha walking up to us. **"Alpha?" **I chirped even though he couldn't understand me.

Alpha shushed me softly and rubbed my jaws gently, causing me to purr. "Easy Blue, it's okay." He did the same to Echo to calm her down. He then stood in front of us. "Okay girls, here's the deal! A rogue Velociraptor is loose on the island and I need you four to track it down and capture it."

**"Let's hunt this rogue down!" **Echo said with a growl. Why am I not surprised?

**"You got it, dad!" **Charlie said.

**"We're ready." **Delta said calmly.

_**'Another Raptor?'** _I thought with curiosity, was that what we heard earlier?

"It's currently near Gallimimus Valley. I hope you remember where that is." Alpha explained.

**'_I remember that place! It's where Alpha took us when we were hatchlings.' _**I thought, remember I the great memories we had there.

Alpha got onto his bike and looked at his friend. "Okay Barry, let them out." He said.

Once the human contraptions were opened, my sisters and I ran into the jungle with Alpha and his friend driving beside behind us a few feet away.

While running, Echo came up next to me. **"Blue, why don't we just escape? We have the opportunity to be free forever!"**

I glared at her. **"Aside from the humans hunting us down, we aren't leaving our Alpha. He wants us to do this, and we are going to...got it?"**

She huffed but nodded.

We kept running before Delta stopped, causing us to stop and look at her. **"Wait, Blue do you smell that?"**

I sniffed the air and picked up a new scent. **"Yes, that must be the Raptor we're after." **I sniffed the air deeply again and frowned. **"Strange."**

**"What?" **Charlie asked curiously, she was always the more curious of us. It amused me at times

**"This Raptor smells different..." **I said and we pushed forward into an area with a small lake where they soon saw what they had been released to find staring back at them, but that was not what caught their attention now that it's scent was clearer.

What caught their attention...was that it was a MALE Raptor.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	6. Inside the Paddock

**Rewritten on 1/10/2020: Here is the rewritten chapter of the rewritten story. Jason is NOT an Indorapor in this so do not ask me to change him into such.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Jestalnaker94000: Thanks.**

**WolveHulk: What is this, Family Guy?**

**Jason Chandler: Well, he'll get used to it.**

**Dinokid11: Thanks.**

"Human Speech"

_"Human thoughts."_

**"Raptor Speech"**

_**"Raptor thoughts"**_

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

_**'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Oh shit, I'm fucked!' **_Those were the thoughts running through my mind like a whirlwind as I stared at the four female Raptors in front of me. I was fucked, and not in the fun way.

I then noticed camera devices on the side of their heads, wait...was Owen aware of me being loose but thinks I'm just another Raptor? Judging by the equipment, the girls were sent out to go after me. I had to play this out carefully or else it will not end well for me.

I then looked down at my slightly still bleeding leg and saw a red beeping device that would need a third glance to spot. _**'That bastard! He must've put some kind of tracker into my leg and it alerted the control room! This was a set up! Another test!' **_

I heard a shift of weight and whirled around to see Charlie leaning back, it seems she had leaned in to smell me but my sudden action made her back off. I looked in between all four Raptors when in reality I was actually looking for a way out of here.

**"Is...is this your territory?" **I asked, my voice making them snap into place. **"I apologize for the intrusion, I'll be leaving now..." **I turned to leave but a bark from Blue had Delta in front of me, Echo on my left, Charlie on my right, and Blue behind me. I was boxed in with nowhere to run. Shit...

Blue stepped towards me, but halted for a second or two, maybe because she hasn't smelled a male raptor before? I don't know, I don't know what goes through their minds. She was probably looking for signs of aggression from me but when she saw none she approached me.

Once she was right in front of me, I noticed I was maybe an inch taller than her but we were almost looking the exact same height. It's hard to describe it, as I'm more concerned with not getting attacked by these four.

Blue began to sniff me, her snout brushing against my neck and she began to circle me while still continuing her...'inspection' of me. When she got behind me and bent down, my eyes widened and I squawked, whirling around. **"Hey! Hey! Back off!" **If I could blush as a Raptor I would, that was the first, and I hope only, time some girl has wanted to sniff my ass...what the fuck?

My action confused the girls, don't they understand the concept of privacy? Blue only tilted her head before she spoke to me. **"Are you a male?" **Juding from her tone and the way she whispered it out, she sounded surprised.

**"Yes. Why do you want to know?" **I asked. Of course I knew all dinosaurs here were girls but I had to play dumb, didn't I?

**"All the others are females here." **She tilted her head a little, it looked...cute. **"Are there any other males aside from you?"**

Fuck all of this!

Fuck my life!

Fuck that question!

FUCK THE LOT OF IT!

Okay...so, it looks like it's time to begin the challenge of bullshitting my way through this.

Bring it on then...

I took a breath. **"Not anymore. There was three others, counting me makes four of us. My brothers and I were bo-hatched in the labs, but they died after hatching, I was the only survivor. I was taken care of by the humans but I had always felt like a prisoner in there so I waited until the opportunity presented itself to me and when it did...I escaped." **I checked my surroundings, pretending to be looking out for humans. **"However, they may have spotted me on something they call 'cameras's and used them to discover where I was...**" i looked at Blue. **"...And they sent you to find me. But next time I will check my surroundings, now if you'll excuse me I will just be on my way." **

**"I'm afraid we can't allow that." **Blue shook her head. **"We can't let you go, but why don't you come with us? You could get hurt out here."**

At least the bullshit origin story is out of the way, now how the fuck do I bullshit my way out of this?

I sighed in disappointment. **"You know..." **The Raptors perked up. "**You should watch out on who leaves themselves open." **I suddenly turned, barged into a surprised Charlie and she fell into the water. It was due to her standing on some rocks that I was able to pull that off as I sprinted away from them but a glance back saw they were on me.

Echo and Delta were on my left, Blue and Charlie on my right.

_**'Think Jason Think!'**_ I thought to myself as I looked ahead. Charlie and Delta were right behind me, trying to jump onto my back. I used my tail to blind them then at the right time I jumped to the right, and this caused them to crash into each other when they leaped at me.

Now Echo was onto me and she was glaring. _**'Okay, how the fuck do I stop her?' **_I saw a cliff in the distance, and the sound of a river going down. I scanned the area, luckily there wasn't any rocks and the river's waves weren't that strong.

I stopped at the end and turned to see Echo running right at me. I sneaked a glance at the river and my lips twitched in their own weird way. I ducked when she leaped at me and went over me, falling into the river. Letting out a laughing cough, I sprinted off. That's three down...now there was one.

Blue.

She'll be the hardest considering she won't fall for any tricks like her sisters. I should just keep running until I loose her or she gets tired which I doubt...

She caught up and jumped me, we rolled around due to this.

When we stopped, we got to our feet and circled each other **"Leave me alone!" **I growled angrily, angry at everything. Angry at the guy who turned me into this, angry that i;m being chased, angry that I wasn't being left alone!

Blue remained unfazed and growled back. **"Alpha told us to guide you to our home and that is exactly what we're going to do. Please...don't resist."**

Looks like this can end in a fight if I want to escape her...

I got into a crouching position and she did the same, both of us growling at each other and ready to fight when we heard a motorcycle pull up, causing us to loom over and see..OWEN!

"Good job, Blue." Oh shit... "I got this." He aimed his rifle and shot a dart at both of us. Before I blacked out, I saw the way Owen looked at me.

Not how you look at another human being...

But how you look at an animal...

* * *

Slowly I began waking up, hoping this was all a dream but when I saw my surroundings which was trees and the sky, along with looking at my body, I knew it wasn't a dream. This was all real.

"**Finally, you're awake." **I heard a female voice say and looked to see Echo standing there, looking at me with annoyance.

I backed away from her, not wanting to start trouble or have my new instincts do something I'll end up regretting. **"Um...hi." **I said nervously. It's not everyday you stand in front of the world's most dangerous predator as one of them.

**"What do you want?" **I asked warily. After the chase, I did NOT trust any of them, especially Echo. That girl was like the Devil himself took on the form of a Raptor to torment me in this life. The look and the desire of carnage in her eyes... She was worse than a fucking Terminator.

**"Blue wanted me to watch you for when you wake up." **Echo snorted. **"She wants to see you...and discuss your position in this pack."**

_**'In this pack?'** _I thought to myself as I got to my feet slowly. _**'I;m not a fucking Raptor! I was just turned into one. I still have my human mind...That guy who did this to me...he could change me back! He has to. right?' **_

**"Are you okay? you're trembling." **I blinked and looked at Echo before snorting.

**"L-Lead the way then. I'd...like to see my new home." **Echo stared at me for a moment before she turned and began walking forward, me following her while taking my time to see my surroundings. The Paddock felt bigger than it was from where I was it with Owen.

Silence remained between me and Echo which I had no problem with, I'd rather remain silent than talk to a Raptor who'd rather rip my throat out with her teeth than speak with me.

Echo and I soon arrived in a small clearing that had a pond in the middle, Charlie, Delta, and Blue were there. Delta was...sunbathing. Well, she was laying down in a part of the ground that the sun was shining on. Charlie was drinking from the lake, and Bljue was sat upon a rock like some Alpha wolf watching over his subordinates, or a Gorilla watching over his fellow Gorillas.

Us entering caught their attention. **"Okay, I brought him. You happy?" **Echo said rudely to Blue before heading over to drink from the pond while the other three approached me, causing me to tense nervously and in wariness considering these four chased me.

Blue stared at me for a moment as she stepped closer while Delta and Charlie stayed back. Why was Blue the only one not afraid to walk close to me? The Beta stared at me before speaking. **"My...apologies for my sisters actions. But with a chase like that, and you being male... They need time." **She said

**"It's fine...could you kindly introduce yourselves?" **I asked. Blue nodded before she gave her name along with her sisters.

"**And you?**" She asked.

Shit...I should've thought about that. I can't exactly say my name is Jason, it's not a very...Raptor-like name. I glanced at my blood red stripe and slowly the idea of a name came to mind. I wanted to call myself Stripe but that sounds just stupid, that left only one option, in my opinion at least.

**"The humans called me Red...you can call me that." **I said after a moment of silence.

Blue sniffed. **"Well, it's nice to meet you, Red. Now, I had Echo bring you here so we can discuss your position in our pack. Echo and Delta suggested you start off as Omega but me and Charlie have not agreed."**

**"That won't be necessary." **I said, turning to walk away from them. I didn't want to be here, I'd rather be at the main part of the Paddock where I could see the humans and just lay there while contemplating my future in this hell that is a Raptor's body. **"I have no desire to be in a pack, I'm more of a ...'Lone Wolf' as the humans call it." **

Blue was suddenly in front of me. **"Why?" **She demanded to know.

I stared as coldly as I could at her. **"Newsflash, you chased me, hunted me down, and you automatically think I'll join just like that? I'm better off on my own." **Plus it saves them from feeling any pain for when I go back to normal life...if I can become human again...

**"You trust us enough to tell us your life story, but not why you won't join our pack?! Our kind cannot survive on their own, we need to be a pack for survival. Would you risk your own life for being alone?!"**

I laid down in a pile of bushes and laid my head down, uninterested in what she had to say to me. **"I don't care. Go bother someone who does. I grew up without a pack, without an Alpha. I did just fine on my own thus far, I can continue to do so. I won't cause you any trouble...but I am not joining."**

**"Well then..." **Blue growled. **"Do you know what happens when another pack comes into another's territory?!" **Oh shit! I quickly moved out of the way when she pounced at me.

**"How about a deal?" **I suggested, which made her stop and look at me but she was still tense and prepared to lunge at me and end my life if I piss her off further than I already have. I gestured to the area I rested at. **"That part of this Paddock is mine along with all of it's area. You and your sisters have the other half. **I used my tail to gesture to the railings me and Owen looked down at the Raptors before. **"We use that rail to divide our possessions. What do you think?"**

Blue stared at the ground, contemplating my offer. She then glared at me and nodded. **"Very well, but never come near me." **She stomped away and I snorted a little in amusement before heading over to where I was laying and laid down again, curling my tail around me and rested my head down.

* * *

Night came and with it came heavy rain, it seems God was pissed off tonight.

It was cold but I was covered mostly by the leaves, branches, and trees, plus my body temperature seemed stable. I looked over to where the girls were, and I saw Echo, Delta, and Charlie inside a small cave while Blue was outside of it.

She was shivering due to the rain and the cold but I just huffed quietly and turned away when I heard a sound I thought I;d never hear from a creature such as a Velociraptor...

Whimpers.

I raised my head and looked to see Blue shivering and whimpering, her muzzle trembling and her teeth clicking. Without proper shelter she could get sick, the only way to give her shelter would be to...I shook that thought away from my head. It's not my problem, why should I try and cae for her? We agreed to never go near each other after all...

She whimpered even louder the sound piercing me.

Fucking hell...

**"Ger over here." **I said with a sigh, causing her to raise her head and look at me. I gestured to the spot beside me, underneath the bushes where she'd be warm and safe from the rain.

She growled at me. **"W-Why s-s-should I-I?" **This girl was stubborn.

**"I don't like this idea anymore than you do, alright? But your sisters need you. So you can accept my offer and sleep beside me to get some heat...or stay there and shiver to death. The choice is yours."**

She hissed at me in response but stopped and coughed. I rolled my eyes and was about to turn away, thinking she was refusing when I saw her get to her feet and come over to me, laying down next to me. I made sure she was pressed against my chest in the right places or else she could get hurt.

**"How are you?" **I asked.

She scooted closer to me. **"Fine." **She mumbled and fell asleep. I laid my head down, about to close my own eyes for some sleep when I noticed she was still shivering so I did a risky thing...I wrapped my tail around her body.

She stopped shivering.

Before I could go into the land of dreams, I felt something brush against my cheek ad her voice. **"Thank you, Red." **

I went to sleep soon after...

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter, folks. I hope you all enjoyed this rewritten chapter. Instead of joining the pack, Jason refused and is his own Raptor. He's a Lone Wolf so to speak, but not like that stopped him from letting Blue get cozy with him.**


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**Alright, so if you haven't viewed the rewritten chapters I suggest you go do so now and give you opinions on them. It took me a while but I got everything done. But because of my plan, I had to delete a few chapters so those could be redone. Now Jason did not get on well with the girls at first, which is a factor in this story and his relationship with Blue.**

**I should've had him at least hating himself for what he is and the girls for chasing him. I wanted to make the story realistic and I did just that with this rewrite.**

**Jason is a normal Velociraptor, not an Indoraptor so don't bother asking me to change him because it is NOT happening, Don't like it, go read a story where the OC is an Indoraptor.**

**"Raptor!" Raptor speech that only other Raptors can understand.**

_'Raptor!' Human Mental thoughts._

**_'Raptors!'_****_Raptor's mental thoughts._**

_"Raptors!" Talking on the phone/intercom/devices._

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

I began stirring at the sound of voices. They sounded like mutterings, but the more I began to wake up, the more clearer the voices became as my body began to wake up from it's sleep.

**"He said he didn't want to join our pack. So why are they like this?"** That was Charlie...

**"He better have a good explanation for it..." **That was Echo, it was easy to tell it was her due to the bitchy tone she had.

**"Echo, Calm down. Blue couldn't fit in the cave with us last night and was left in the rain. Red probably just let her come over so she could be warm." **And that was Delta, calmly explaining to Echo.

I snorted softly and slowly blinked my eyes open as sunlight streamed down on my face, causing me to close my eyes a bit until they adjusted to being awake and having the sun on my face before I opened my eyes fully. I looked up at the three Raptors circling me and Blue, the latter still close and wrapped on my chest with my tail around her body, having been providing warmth for her last night. Her tail was also slightly wrapped around mine now that i took a look...

**"Um...Delta was correct in her assessment of the sight." **I said quickly before Echo could pounce on me and turn me into her morning breakfast. The constant bickering woke Blue up, the Beta yawning loudly and she looked at us all, confused to why everyone was staring at her, but then she noticed her body pressed against my chest, our tails wrapped around the other.

She let out a yelp of surprise and drove away from me, even clawing me. I hissed in pain but at least they didn't cut me enough to have blood dripping down me. Still, I was pissed at her reaction. **"What the fuck is your problem?"**

She growled and walked away. **"Stay away from me."**

**"Yep, should've just left her to the cold." **I said with an annoyed growl before looking at the other three Raptors. **"Show's over, piss off, go away, do whatever it is you do." **Rude, I know, but could you blame me with all I've gone through?

Echo snorted before she walked away with Delta but Charlie remained there. **"S-Sorry, but...this is how it is between packs." **She said. Again with this story? i ain't my own pack, I'm my own...man/Raptor. I'm not part of anything. I was just a human trapped in this body, wanting to be changed back to normal and get on with my life.

_**'Now...How do I communicate with Owen? Write in the dirt? Sign language?' **_I thought to myself.

"Good morning!" A familiar voice said on the railings above and I looked up to see Owen standing there, clicker in hand but he seemed...less chirper than he was when I first met him. Oh yeah, he must've noticed my disappearance by now.

I stayed where I was while the girls got into line, Blue glancing at me and looking pleased I was staying where I was.

Owen, however, caught this.

"Woah hey! Blue!" He called, getting her to look at him. "Why you being mean to the new guy? You should be welcoming him." Blue stared at him for a few moments before snorting. I gave her a burning glare before laying my head down and turning away. Just leave me alone...Just leave me alone... "Okay, I haven't seen her like this on a while. "Okay! New guy!" FUCK! "Hmm, we'll need to give you a name aside from new guy."

Somebody fucking kill me-wait...This is my chance!

I got to my feet, stayed where I was though. I had NO interest whatsoever to go near the girls right now. I gestured to the red stripe on me, doing this for a full minute until eventually Owen got the idea.

"You want to be called...Stripe?"

...I really want to smack him now. What kind of a name is Stripe? Do I look like that Gremlin from that movie _Gremlins?_

"Take that as a no, uh...Red?" I snorted and chirped. "Okay, so Red, that's your name then."

"H-How is he able to do that?" Jesus Christ Barry! Where the fuck did you come from?! Anyway, he was perplexed at my show of intelligence, I was too when I first met Blue back when I was human.

"I don't know, But for now, let's continue with our usual routine." Owen said before he clicked the clicker a few times which snapped the girls' attention to him. "Hold! Now, because he's new, we are going to show Red how we do our routine exercises here in the Paddock. One circle should be enough... Hold!" the raptors held position. "Annnnd...go!"

With a screech from Blue they were off.

I still had to play the part of an animal instead of acting like some bored animal, that may get Owen skeptical about me and my cover would be blown. I had to keep the act up until I could communicate to him that I was Jason. So I walked a few steps. "Hold!" Owen clicked the clicker four times and I stopped and looked at him. "You're going next round." he points at the ground. "Stay put. Stay. Put." To make this more realistic, I hissed and snapped my jaws at him, trying to play the part of the new guy who didn't know how things work here or who the boss was.

Owen gave me a glare. "Watch it..." He commanded with authority. This is probably what he went through when he first began training the girls.

I laid down again and just waited, that little show should put any suspicious about me to bed. At least until I have the right moment to reveal who I really was. At the moment, Blue and the others ran into view, with Blue winning their little race and she stretched her muscles. However, the action wasn't directed at her sister, but at me. I growled at her and she just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Red! your turn!" Two clicks. I stood up and stretched, walking over to put myself near Blue.

**"You want a war, _princess? _Then you got a war." **I whispered without looking at her.

**"We'll see." **Was all Blue said with a hiss as she crouched down and I did the same.

"Hold!" I huffed. "Annnd...GO!" Blue and I were off right away.

* * *

I won the race. Blue got upset that she lost and almost went for ,e when I just brushed off her glares with as smug a smile as I could put on. Right now I was a little hungry, I could have a big mac from McDonalds...hmmm...

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Was that...?

I snapped my head up and looked through the bars of the Paddock to see...Mom?! She was screaming at Owen, hitting his chest while repeating 'Where is he?#...Where I was...

"I don't know, Sarah." Owen said sadly,

Mom glared at him and shook her head, "Stay away from my family, Owen." With that she ran off. I wanted to screech at her, tell her I was right here! She was right there! i wanted my Mother!

But she was gone...

Without a word I got to my feet and walked over to where I slept last night, curling up into a fetal position and cried. I ignored the eyes looking at me.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, the turmoil inside Jason, seeing his mother so close...yet he could not tell her what he was now. **


	8. The Fall of Jurassic World part 1

**I know there are some similarities between this story and another story called Jurassic World: The New DNA Strain by Ginopippofrebooteer, I spoke with him about it and he said it was okay as long as I don't copy his story from here on out.**

**We aren't copying each other's stories. he was the one who actually pointed out some things that needed to be rewritten such as how Jason and Blue's relationship went VERY fast.**

**Now this is The Fall of Jurassic World Part 1. I was just going to make it a full on chapter but decided not to, decided to just make it a two-chapter arc that I will try and make as long as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World, I only own the OC.**

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

I have been in this hell...for two weeks now.

Two fucking weeks of being stuck as a Velociraptor, two weeks of being in this Paddock with a bunch of Raptors that don't trust me nor do I trust them really. Well, I wouldn't say Delta and Charlie distrust me as they have struck up a conversation with me whenever I was at least in a calm, good mood.

Echo and Blue on the other hand...

Echo would give me that evil grin and look of hers that had made me sleep one night with one eye open in case she decided to kill me while I was sleeping. I know she wants to kill me for my disrespect to her, Blue, and for being a rogue in their territory.

Blue...well, nothing has changed between me and her. We were at each other's throats for any reason, either because Blue wanted to asset dominance over me, or because I beat her in races time and time again during our exercises. I'm pretty sure our arguments would resemble 'An old married couple'.

I swear, if Blue keeps getting on my nerves, Echo sending that grins at me, I may just go feral, bust out of here, and rampage throughout this entire island to let out some very much needed anger and stress relief.

Aside from that, I had tried to communicate with Owen by writing in the dirt but whenever I started he would turn his attention away, thinking I was trying to make a hole in the ground which just annoyed me so much I slashed what I was writing in anger and frustration.

Right now, me and the girls were running after a pig which ran into a small hatch that shut afterwards.

**"Where'd it go?!"**

**"It's gone!"**

**"How?!" **

Delta, Charlie, and Echo said in that order, looking around for the pig. Blue and I were silent beside each other, avoiding each other's eyes as we always have been. Hell, we haven't had any other moment from being at each other's throats except my first night here when I allowed Blue to cuddle up against my chest and I wrapped my tail around her to keep her warm from the rain.

"Hold!" Our attention snapped up to the railings to see Owen, looking more fresher than he had before. He had been looking a little off ever since my Mom came here to yell at him two weeks ago. "Okay! Eyes on me!"

**"Move it." **Blue growled at me as she nipped my side.

**"Do that again and I'll rip your jaw off!" **I snarled at her. I hated bullies and that is exactly what Blue was acting like.

"Blue! Red!" Owen shouted with authority, causing us to look up at him but Blue growled as she did so, and he pointed at her with a glare and his tone remaining the same authoritative one. "Watch it." He looked at me. "Red, go rest. Don't want you and Blue having another fight for the third time."

Yeah, one time last week Blue went too far when she assumed I had no parents. I felt rage inside of me that I only felt when someone insulted my Mom or my dad's memory and I just attacked her, wanting nothing more than to hurt her for daring to insult me with such but I got tranqed because of it, only seeing that smug look in Blue's eyes before I blanked out.

Afterwards, I just stayed the hell away and did not show up for the exercises for five whole days until Charlie came to me and spoke with me, which calmed me down so I didn't snap that she crossed into my part of the Paddock. Eventually I got back to doing the exercises but me and Blue never spoke to one another...until today that is.

I walked over into my side of the Paddock, laying down and curling my tail around my body and just closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than sleep, though I did peek through my eyes when Owen threw a rat to the girls, watching as Blue caught hers. She looked at me and puffed her chest out in pride,if I could raise my eyebrow I would. Is she trying to impress me or something?

Female dinosaurs are weird...

"Red!" I looked up at Owen, letting out a chirp. "I didn't forget you, pal!" He tossed a rat towards me and I caught it swiftly, chewing it. I looked smugly at Blue as I laid back down to go for a comfortable nap.

"Owen!" Oh great, Hoskins. I don't know why, but ever since I saw him three days after my arrival into this Paddock, he gave me a grin that I did not like, it was a...knowing grin. Did he know who I was? No, perhaps it was because he planned on making me one of his weapons since I wasn't responding to the pack order and was my own man.

Who knows?

I was just about to doze off when I heard. "Pig loose!" i looked up to see one of the new workers here using a hook to try and catch the loose pig but suddenly Echo snatched it up, the pull bringing the worker into the Paddock which caused Blue, Delta, and Charlie to snap their attention onto him, looks of hunger and rage in their eyes.

Oh no...

**"You dare intrude on our home?!" **Blue snarled as she slowly began stalking the kid who backed off in fear., Delta and Charlie about to go surrounded him so he was trapped.

Owen then runs in to my surprise. "No! No! Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Do not fire!" Owen yelled to the APC guard up above with stun guns in hand. Owen had a hand out as he eyed the three Raptors.

Before anything else could happen, I was in front of Owen snarling at Blue and the others. **"Back off!" **

Delta and Charlie shared confused look while Blue glared and snarled back. **"He's an intruder! He deserves to die!"**

"Put twelve amps in these animals and they're never going to trust me again." Owen said from behind me yet he did slowly come to stand beside me, giving me a cautious glance on if I'll attack him. I proved otherwise when I stood in front of him again, blocking him from the girls.

"Is he protecting Owen?" I heard that new kid ask Barry.

"Blue, stand down...Stand down." Owen ordered calmly but Blue snapped her jaws at him. "Hey! Hey! What did I just say?!"

**"Don't do something you'll regret." **I tried to reason with Blue but I don't think she was in that kind of mood.

She stomped her foot and hissed at me. **"Intruders must be dealt with! He dared come into our home!"**

"Delta! I see you, back up!" Owen commanded and I looked to see Delta had moved so I snapped my jaws at her until she backed up. "Charlie, that goes for you as well... Okay. good...close the gate."

Wait, what?

"Are you crazy?" Barry yelled with disbelief.

"Just trust me on this." Owen said.

"Close the gate!" The new guy yelled.

I heard Barry mutter something in french before there was the push of a button, an alarm going off before Owen dived for the closing gate and I moved out the way, allowing the girls to lunge but the gate had closed and they banged their heads against it.

I began to walk away when I heard. **"Why did you do that?!" **I looked at Blue coldly. **"Why did you stop us from killing that intruder?! He invaded our hoe! We have a right to defend it!"**

**"...He didn't deserve to die, Blue." **Was all I said in a cold tone before I walked away from her with sighing kind of huff leaving my nostrils. I wanted out of this life, I didn't want to be a monster anymore.

I just had to bear it until I can be cured.

I just hope there is one...

* * *

**I hope you all loved this chapter. What sucks is how there wasn't much of the Raptors until they were needed to hunt the Indominus. Seriously there was more of Blue in Fallen Kingdom than there was in Jurassic World.**


	9. The Fall of Jurassic World part 2

**Okay, so just to warn you all there in maybe about three our five chapters there will be a lemon scene between Jason and Blue. I know you are probably wondering how that can happen when the two are not exactly friendly, well I'm still thinking on how it can happen realistically.**

**Now let's get to the chapter. I won't be doing review responses until I'm passed Chapter 13.**

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

Want to know the worst thing I can feel aside from being stuck as a Raptor? Being trapped in a cage that restricts my head.

A few hours, maybe two or three I think, had passed since that incident with the new guy who fell into the Paddock. Owen had gone off and had not returned from wherever he went off to, maybe he was laying in his bungalow, thinking about what happened to me. Two weeks...that would warrant a search but I can't exactly shout I'm actually a Velociraptor to Owen, he doesn't understand me after all.

My mood was already foul from having no way to get out of this wretched body and back to my own, and my mood was even more down because I happened to be held in those head restraints next to, guess who, Blue.

Blue was as annoyed as me at having to be restrained like this and right next to me. We haven't spoken to each other, have no desire to, and we preferred that. Blue's annoyance and growls got Barry's attention and he came over to calm her down, whispering in French to her. I doubt that would calm even Echo down.

"How fast can they run?" What-Oh, it's just Hoskins. He was standing very close to me, his only protection being that my head was restrained along with my jaws.

Barry gave him a look. "40. 50 when they're hungry." He answered back with a tone that said he wasn't going to agree to whatever Hoskins wanted. I didn't like the guy when I first saw him, and I don't like him even now.

"You, uh, ever let them out to see what they can do aside from that one time when they were chasing him?" Hoskins asked, gesturing to me at the last part of his question. Wow, way to be subtle that you want to see us out in the field.

Barry was unamused as he glared at Hoskins. "No. Red was just a one-off. I don't think they'll be allowed put again."

"Shame, would've loved to see these beasties out. Love to see Red in action." Hoskins said, looking at me with a sick grin that would've made me frown if I could. "Though, I'm pretty sure you could at least let Red out, you know since he did so once before, and let me have a shot at handling him."

Before Barry could say anything, Blue decided to make some noise. **"Back off from me!" **She snarled when Hoskins walked over to stand next to Barry and was near Blue her sudden snarl causing Hoskins to jump before he laughed it off to hide his nervousness yet I could smell it.

"What do you think? Want to take one home?" Barry asked sarcastically as he walked over to me, crouching down to see if my restraints were fine. I was just remaining as silent as the grave, preferring to keep my silence for now at least.

"Hey, don't joke." Hoskins said as he walked over to Barry and looked at me again. "But I sure as hell wouldn't mind taking him should he be...too violent to handle for you guys."

"What do you mean?" Barry frowns at him.

"You don't think I saw how these two want to tear each other apart?" Hoskins said, gesturing between me and Blue. "Either that or they just want to be...intimate."

OH MY GOD! THAT'S GROSS! I'M A FUCKING HUMAN BEING!

Blue snarled at this and I could see her glaring at Hoskins. **"Like I would allow him anywhere near me with that purpose in mind."**

**"Ouch, hurts my heart _princess." _**

**"Stop calling me that!" **

"Shh..." Barry soothed us as he rubbed underneath my jaw, it was quite comforting and soothing. This will only last until I become human again. I gave Blue as good of a smirk as I could with scaly lips and a Velociraptor's face.

"See, this is what I meant." Hoskins said as if what just happened between me and Blue is proof of what he said. My God, does this guy ever shut up? Can't he just go pick on someone else about turning a dinosaur into a weapon? Why not try his luck with the T-Rex? Though I doubt Rexy would be willing to be turned into a weapon, people underestimate a dinosaur's mind, thinking of them as dumb beasts who only eat, mate, birth offspring, and repeat.

Barry shook his head. "Owen won't allow it. Red is under his responsibility." He said firmly.

Hoskins sighed in irritation. "You know... When I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup. It was, like, two months old. It could barely walk. It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk out of her arm." ...Can he just email us the rest of this story?

"Did you put him down?" Barry asks.

"Hell, no." Hoskins shakes his head. "We had an unshakeable bond, you know?" Wow...Wolf takes a chunk out of your wife's arm and you DON'T put it down? Are we sure this guy isn't married to an animal? "Just like you and Red here."

"Red doesn't bond with anybody." Barry corrects him. Damn right. "He barely tolerates the others."

"I see, then you and... what's his name again?" Hoskins points at Blue.

**"Did he just call me a male?!"** Blue snarled.

**"Yes, he did."** I said, amusement in my voice and if I could laugh then I would. Blue glared at me.

"Blue...and she's a girl." Barry says, not amused at Hoskins.

"Can I...?" Hoskins asks as he raises a hand towards me. I snarl but he still places his hand on me. "Wow..."

_"Code 19." _An automated voice coming from Barry's walkie talkie suddenly said, causing him to stand up.

"That's the new one!" He muttered in horror before looking at two guys on the railings. "Code 19! They said we lost two guys!"

"What's a Code 19?" Hoskins asked.

"That's the Indominus!" I heard one of the guys yell. What was an Indominus? What kind of name is that for a dinosaur if it is a dinosaur?

"Asset out of containment." Barry says seriously before muttering as he walked away. "These people...never learn..."

Hoskins takes his phone out and mutters underneath his breath. "They're gonna learn all kinds of things about their new asset now." he brings the phone to his ear after dialling a number. "Hey. Yeah, it's me. We might have an opportunity here."

For the first time, Blue and I looked at each other without glares or hostility, but with confusion as we watched Hoskins walk away.

**"Who do you think he was speaking with?" **She asked me in a cool tone.

**"No idea...nor do I care." **I said with a huff before moving my eyes around. **"Are we going to be here all day?!"**

* * *

**Yeah, I had this one made right after the last chapter. Sorry it was short, but like I said, there wasn't much of the Raptors in the first JW film. I made the dialogue between Hoskins and Barry extend a little since all we got in the film was the Wolf pup story.**


	10. The Fall of Jurassic World part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.**

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

I swear to God himself, I am going to end up mauling somebody if they put me into these goddamn head restraints one more time!

Long story short, me and the girls got knocked out by tranqs...and now we were back in those inferno head restraint cages. Hoskins was watching as his men put some devices on the side of our heads, wait...are they cameras?! What is this, reality TV? Is he trying to make a show called Keeping up with the Raptors?

Dick.

**"Finally, you're awake." **And there's Blue, being her usual self.

Before I could piss her off like usual, Hoskins walked over to stand in front of me, bending down with a chuckle as he leaned in close, the only thing protecting him just happened to be this annoying muzzle thing. What do you call them, anyway? Restraints for both the had and muzzle? Were these basically the dinosaur versions of Hannibal Lecter's iconic muzzle?

"Hey there, Jason." I froze. How does he...? "Good to see you again. It took a while for us to create that serum but the results paid off in a very good way, look at you." Wait...did he have something to do with me becoming what I am?! "You experiences has proven very useful." He adjusted the camera on the side of my head, then wrapped his arm around my neck as if hugging me. I snarled in response. "Just imagine what this good achieve for humanity. This is the next step in Human Evolution, and you were the start of it." He patted my side. "Don't worry, I'll leave you, your girlfriend, and you sisters alone. I just need you for one last thing."

**"What did he say?" **Blue asked with confusion as Hoskins walked away, checking on Charlie. I was still lost in thought and shock. **"Red?"**

Hoskins...he was...he was the one responsible for bringing me to Wu! He was the one responsible for me becoming a Raptor...

* * *

Owen arrived, socked Hoskins in the jaw which was fun for us to see as we hated that man to hell and back. Now we were in four separate cages that had doors with small holes but from what I could see and from what I saw when I was still human, these were the cage doors that would release us from the Paddock itself.

I came out of my thoughts when Owen passed some kind of meat around, allowing us to inhale it's scent. It was...a strange scent. I got a closer look and saw there was some kind of device in it, a tracker maybe? I sniffed again and located the scent in the distance. Did Owen want us to hunt whatever this scent belonged to down?

When the doors opened, I was a little surprised as we bolted right out but caught up with the girls, running alongside Blue.

Our run continued, Owen following behind us on his motorcycle. The scent was close, whatever it was and what it belonged to was close, somewhere around this area. We soon stopped at large trees where the scent stopped. Whatever this scent belonged to...it was in front of us.

"They got something." I heard Owen say and glanced back to see him along with Barry and Hoskins' men, armed with weapons.

The sound of loud footsteps made me look forward. What the...? What are we hunting, a T-Rex?

Imagine my shock when a giant, white dinosaur came out of the trees. She looked us over, smelling us and lowering her head to our height. WHat the hell was I looking at? Was this that Indominus I heard was loose earlier?

**"Why are you hunting me?" **What the fuck? I took a step back in surprise. **"Because of them? The humans?"**

**"Our Alpha gave us this hunt, and we will finish it." **Blue replied firmly

The Indominus laughed, a rumbling sound from her throat, amusement dancing in those red eyes of hers. **"And then what? Go back to being caged for the rest of your lives?"**

**Alpha would not do that! He loves us!" **Snarled Charlie.

The Indominus snorted out a scoff like sound. **If that were true, he would be hunting me himself, not replying on you to do all the hard work for him. That's not something an Alpha does." **I froze when she turned her gaze onto me alone. **"And you...you smell different from everyone else. You smell human, yet at the same time..you smell like us." **She took a deep sniff. **"Hmm...strange indeed. What do you all say? Follow me, accept me as your Alpha, a stronger, BETTER Alpha than your current one."**

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it was made of." I heard Owen mutter as Blue chirped and nodded, agreeing to the Indominus' request. I gulped when the white dinosaur turned her eyes onto me.

**"And you?"**

I stepped back towards the humans a bit, making my decision through actions than words. Actions speak louder than words after all. The Indominus didn't seem to like my decision as she snorted.

**"Then you will die with the rest of the humans."**

"That thing is part Raptor." Owen whispered.

"ENGAGE!" A soldier suddenly yelled and they opened fire, causing all of us to scatter. A soldier fired a rocket launcher at the Indominus, the explosion sending her onto her side but she got back up and bolted. I heard guns cocking and whirled around to find guns being pointed at me, causing me to snarl in defence.

"Woah! Woah! Hold your fire!" Owen yelled as he came to stand in between me and the others. "I don't think he's following them..." Slowly and carefully he extended his hand out to me. "Red?"

I snorted and sniffed before towering my snout slightly, allowing him to place his hand on my snout, then he touched my neck and took off the camera device on me, smiling softly as I chirped at him. "Red is not to be harmed! But watch your six, the other Raptors have a new Alpha! Red, you with me?"

I growled softly to give my answer and followed him. The silent night was soon filled with bullets, screams, flesh tearing, and the other Raptors snarling or roaring as they killed Hoskins' men.

I stayed with Owen before we stopped when Charlie poked her head up from a field, looking at us, her eyes darting between me and Owen as she tilted her head. I saw something behind her but before I could tell her-

_**BOOM!**_

Owen and I were knocked back from the explosion caused by a rocket launcher...which hit where Charlie was, leaving nothing of her. **"Charlie..." **I whispered. She was the youngest, and the only one that tried to get along with me and seemed okay with me at times.

"No! Blue!" We heard Barry shout and quickly went in the direction of the shouting, Owen grabbing a motorcycle along the way. We ended up separating as Blue chased after Owen. I soon ended up back at the paddock where I hears a woman scream and saw Echo had a man pinned while chewing him alive. I ended up chasing after Blue and Echo as they chased after a van that had...two kids in the back? The hell?

I saw Blue smash through the driver window, trying to get the one driving but I ran up and charged into her, knocking Blue off. Should I feel bad that I was a little bit happy I did that? I mean, Blue and I have been at each other's throats since I arrived.

I resumed the chase, going for Echo who was nearly inside the back of the truck when I leaned right onto her with a snarl, grabbing onto her and pulling her out before chasing after the truck, Owen soon coming up alongside me.

"It's okay! He's with me!" He called to the two kids in the back. "We need to get indoors, now!"

* * *

"Oh shit!" I should really expect that reaction now, shouldn't I? I tilted my head with a chirp as the red haired woman, I don't know her name, looked at me with wide eyes, keeping the two kids behind her.

"Easy Claire. He's friendly, he's on our side, right Red?" Owen said, I snorted my agreement, allowing him to touch the top of my head.

"Zach! Gray! Keep away from it!" Ouch, that hurt. "Just keep him away from my nephews."

Okay...this stings badly.

"Sorry for her actions, red." Owen said as we followed Claire and her nephews into the main street area, heading towards the big main building where the lab was. I just chirped in response to Owen, heading inside when Owen opened the door for me.

We soon made it to the labs...which were deserted, like a ghost town. We entered an office of sorts, where things in tanks were. I walked up to a computer, seeing a picture of the Indominus but...different. I hissed softly as I narrowed my eyes.

"Dr. Wu works for us." I came out of my thoughts when I heard Hoskins' voice and looked to see the fat man himself stand in front of us.

"That's not a real dinosaur." Gray pointed out, looking at the screen with the Indominus on it.

"No, it ain't, kid." Hoskins agreed, shaking his head with a smirk. "But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology." Who the hell would want to create more Indominus Rexes when this one escaped and is killing everyone in her path?! "A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see... Millions of years of evolution, what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just-Shit!"

He stopped himself as Blue came into the room, her eyes on Hoskins. I backed up to be near Owen and the others as Hoskins backed up into a cupboard, Blue trapping him. "Easy boy...we're on the same side."

**"You called me a male..." **Blue growled before she chomped on his arm, causing him to scream. We ran out the room as Hoskins screamed as he was killed by Blue. We continued running when Delta suddenly smashed through a glass window, shaking her head as we turned and ran for the exit, Gray activating the hologram of a dinosaur which distracted Delta. Good going, kid.

Blue suddenly ran out from the bushes, getting in front of us as Echo came to our left, Delta bursting out the doors and taking the back. We were surrounded.

"So this is how it is, huh?" Owen asks as he locks eyes with Blue, slowly reaching forward and taking off the camera on Blue. The Raptor chirping softly as she looked from him to me and nodded slowly.

Everything came to a halt when the Indominus showed up and she was not happy as she roared. **"Kill them! Now!"**

Blue looked at Owen and me for a second before she roared at the Indominus who roared back and with one swipe sent Blue into a wall, knocking her out. Owen whistled and Echo and Delta attacked the Indominus while the kids and Claire went to hide, me guarding them, but watching the fight.

I heard Gray muttering to himself. "We need more."

I looked at him as Claire hissed. "More what?"

"Teeth. We need more teeth!" Where the hell can we find-

Oh...

Oh no...

Claire stood and then ran, me keeping an eye on the kids but I watched in horror as Echo and Delta were killed then the Indominus turned her attention towards us when suddenly we heard a roar and looked to see...

MOTHER FUCKING REXY?!

The Queen of Isla Nublar roared at the Indominus who roared back and they charged in a battle of domiannce, one the Indominus was winning when Blue ran into the fight and leaped onto the Indominus, attacking her.

Oh fuck it.

I leaped onto the Indominus as well, biting at her as Rexy joined us in battling this white scaled bitch.

Blue and I were soon tossed off and we, along with Rexy, roared at the Indominus who roared back...only for the Mosasaurus to burt out the water with a roar, clamped her jaws on the Indominus' neck and pulled her into the lagoon to be eaten.

It was over.

Rexy looked at us for a moment, regarding the both of us before she turned and walked away. Blue and I looked at each other before Blue began walking away as well, only stopping to look back at me and chirp, gesturing towards the park.

She...wants me to go with her?

I looked at Owen who came to stand in front of me. "It's okay, Jason." He placed a hand on my snout as my eyes widened. "Go with her, you deserve it."

How did he know? How LONG did he know?!

I may be a dinosaur, but even I can still cry as one! I sniffled and buried my snout in Owen's neck, whimpering. "It's okay...everything will be fine." He quietly said and I looked him in the eye. "Go."

I slowly backed away from him and walked up to stand next to Blue, giving Owen, Claire, and her nephews one last glance before me and Blue bolted off into the forest...

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. I was considering adding in a lemon but decided to save that for the next chapter. We have now passed Jurassic World. Once I put up the next chapter, I'm taking a hiatus from this story until I can figure out the filler chapters between Jurassic World and Fallen Kingdom.**

**Give me ideas if you can.**

**Update: 7/11/2020: I am so sorry to ****Ginopippofrebooteer for putting in the name Alex instead of Jason.**


	11. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park/World, I only own the OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes.**

* * *

Whimpers and cries rang through the night...

Blue and I had found ourselves at the area we first met when Wu let me loose to be captured. She was on her side, curled up and crying, mourning for her deceased sisters.

As for me? I only stared into the lake, into my reflection...at the dinosaur that looked back at me. My life was over, there was no going back anymore, no way to get home, no way to turn me back.

Another whimper from Blue broke me out of my thoughts and I looked at her before releasing a small, quiet huff and got to my feet. I walked over to her, circled her then sat down, getting into the position I did that night she cuddled with me for warmth. I wrapped my tail around her body and pulled her close, taking a big leap by wrapping my arms around her and pressing her against me. She froze for a moment, debating on what to do, and she surprised me when she buried her head in my shoulder, shaking.

She continued crying while I rumbled in comfort, trying my best to do so. God knows we both needed comfort on this night and we can only find it in each other. My grip tightened on her and she let out a chirp of gratitude, curling more into my side.

I don't know how much time had passed or how long we stayed like that, but eventually Blue lifted her head to look at me. I was now laying beside her, tail wrapped around her and keeping her close to my side. **"i-I need to tell you something, Red." **I looked from the full moon to her, curious on what she wanted to tell me. **"What...Hoskins said...about me being your...girlfriend was it? He wasn't lying."**

Wait, what?

I looked at her with a look that asked her if she could explain to me what she meant.

She looked away from me. **"I thought I hated you, I thought that is what I felt. Hate because you refused to join the pack, hate because you annoyed me whenever you could, but then...when the human spoke. I realized what I was really feeling, my instincts were driving me to test you, to see if you were worthy enough...to be my mate." **My eyes widened at this as she crooned. **"You passed ****everything, from strength to hunting...and I _want _you as my mate."**

She leaned closer and rubbed her head against mine. I was frozen after this...confession, as Blue purred and rubbed certain spots on my head and neck that felt really good actually.

What do I do? I could deny her or accept her but...would this work? I mean, I may not look human but I was human in spirit and was born as such. But I wasn't human anymore, there was nothing holding me back except my damn mind telling me that it would't be right. My heart was saying otherwise, God that sounded so cheesy and from some crappy romance movie.

I couldn't stop the pleased rumble as Blue began licking my neck, God that felt really good. She traced her tongue slowly on each side. Damn, she was really making me excited.

If I was going to remain a Raptor for the rest of my life and Blue wanted to fuck seeing as I was the only male and she the only female now...then the logic was obvious.

I made my decision...

* * *

Blue was afraid.

She had endured so much pain and loss tonight with the death of her sisters at the hands of the White One, then her Alpha 'abandoning' her, refuing to come with her or take her and Red with him.

All she had was Red and she wanted him. She thought she hated him but she didn't.

Now she had revealed what she wanted with him and was licking him to try and excite him, get him into the mood of what she wanted. She noticed how he was not responding, but he was not denying her or refusing her so she had hope he was just thinking on what to do. Perhaps he needed motivation, well her body knew what to do despite never seeing a male Raptor before.

She still got no reaction...

She didn't know what he was thinking as he closed his eyes, was he going to reject her? Leave her? Like Alpha did? All these possibilities formed in her mind and she was just about to get up and leave him when she still got no reaction...and that was when he made his move.

He buried his snout into her neck, breathing in her scent quiet heavily with a growl of desire leaving him before he began slowly licking her neck, tracing his tongue up one side of her neck then doing the same on the other side like she did to him not that long ago, making his desire and intentions clear to her that he wanted her to be his mate, that he accepted her.

He purred, but his was deeper, demanding. **"I want you, Blue." **

That declaration was all Blue needed.

The two Raptors spent the next few minutes doing nothing but sitting there, licking and nuzzling one another, sometimes laughing in their own way when the other hit a ticklish spot with their tongue.

When Red started to give her small bites, Blue shivered in pleasure as he kept it up, biting her softly anywhere he wanted, wanting to mark her as his but that would need to be a larger bite during mating.

She leaned forward and inhaled his scent. **"You smell...amazing..." **

Red's eyes had changed to slits, he wanted nothing more than to mate and fuck this beautiful creature throughout the entire night with how she tempts him with her licks, her beautiful body. He shook his head and his eyes returned to normal, he couldn't let his instincts cloud his mind. He intended to make sure his mate was given pleasure in anyway he can think of, even the human way...

His nose then caught onto to something else that smelled good and he looked at Blue's lower area to see a puddle of liquid that was not from the rain underneath her, the smell of it filling his nostrils and threatening to make him give into his instincts but he fought it back.

**"On your feet." **He almost commanded with a deep tone.

Blue complied, knowing what he wanted, so she bent forward and dug her claws into the grass, raising her tail so it wasn't in the way as he walked up behind her to stare at the prize he wanted.

Red growled with desire as he stared at Blue's cloaca, his desire growing as he looked at it, feeling his member throb for it as it pushed itself out of it's protective sheath.

Blue didn't want to wait any longer as she chirped and purred at him.

Red grinned as he bent his head forward and licked her cloaca, causing Blue to give a surprised hiss as she looked back at him, both locking eyes as he continued licking her cloaca, the pleasure now causing Blue to close her eyes and hiss in pleasure. She pressed her face into the grass when feeling his tongue enter her there and have it's way inside her cloaca, her claws clenching and unclenching, making marks in the grass.

Red enjoyed the taste of her, she tasted so sweet, he wanted more! He griped her legs as he pushed deeper into her, almost like he wanted to devour her. He then hit a spot that made Blue shriek in pleasure and he realized which spot it was. It made him give a mental grin as he continued hitting that spot repeatedly.

Chirps, barks, and caws, was all Blue could let out from the pleasure coursing through her at what hew new mate was doing and they hadn't even gotten to the mounting part yet. Was this another display of pleasure only Red knew? She let out one last shriek and felt it happen...

Juices came out of Blue's cloaca as she hit her climax and Red licked it up and swallowed. Now he wanted to please her in another way.

Before Blue knew what was happening when she felt his tongue leave her, she felt something else enter her cloaca and shrieked loudly in pleasure and looked to see he had pushed his cock into her. Blue closed her eyes and purred as he began thrusting quickly into her hole. He slightly crouched due to his height but he gripped her muscular thighs as he kept going.

Blue pushed her rear back into his, trying to meet his thrusts with her own. Loud, wet smacks filled the night as they mated, feeling nothing but pleasure and love for the other. After so long of feeling her mate thrust inside her, she felt that feeling again and shrieked as she felt her juices pour out her filled cloaca and run down her legs.

Red let out animalistic grunts and growls as he thrusted harder and harder into Blue, feeling his own climax approaching. When he felt it hit he let out a roar of dominance and then sunk his teeth into Blue's shoulder, marking her as his. Blue roared as well as she felt him shoot his seed inside of her, feeling it entering deep inside her body.

Red began calming down and pulled out, allowing Blue to reach around and bite him on the shoulder, claiming him as hers even though she was the only female Raptor but it was in the heat of the moment.

Red laid down and Blue did the same, pressing herself against her new mate. She rested her head on top of his, purring in pleasure and content as their tails curled around each other.

Red did not regret this, not one bit. He would accept this new life with Blue at his side.

The two raptors heard Rexy roar as the sun began rising, claiming her rule over the island once more after 22 years. Red closed his eyes along with Blue as they wanted to sleep, once they awoke they will find a new home on the island...

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it, including the lemon. **


End file.
